A Little's Enough
by PadmeNSkywalker
Summary: Anakin doesn't turn to Vader. This is a story about the life that they would have had. If only...
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

My first fic! So welcome and I hope you enjoy. I know that so far I've enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot I suppose.

* * *

_I can do anything _  
_ If you want me here _  
_ And I can fix anything _  
_ If you let me near _  
_ Where are those secrets now _  
_ That you're too scared to tell_  
_ I whisper them all aloud _  
_ So you can hear yourself _

_ I'm sorry I have to say it but you look like you're sad _  
_ Your smile is gone; I've noticed it bad _  
_ The cure is if you let in just a little more love_  
_ I promise you this, a little's enough_

* * *

"Ani...you're breaking my heart." Padme cried.

Obi-Wan watched as his former Padawan...best friend...brother used the Force in unspeakable dark ways. He watched him use the Force to choke Padme into a sleep. He looked into Anakins now Sith yellow eyes. "Anakin, what have you done?" he screamed from his place across the platform. "How could you do this brother?"

"I need to save her Obi-Wan. I need powers the Jedi could not offer me. I'm doing this for her." Vader replied gesturing towards Padme's still form. "Now move Obi-Wan, I do not wish to hurt you but I will fight you if you try to stop me."

"Anakin, listen to yourself. This is madness! Don't you see you're the one killing her-"

"I AM NOT! I am saving her. Now move! Don't make me draw my blade on you!" Vader reached towards his saber hilt drawing it to hand.

Obi-Wan mimicked the movement, refusing to stand down. He needed to get him to see reason, to see his mistake. After a few moments Vader ignited his blade and charged at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan matched his movements knowing the young Knights fighting pattern. After a few minutes of back and forth Obi-Wan pushed with enough force knocking Vader back and onto the floor causing his saber to fly out of his hand which Obi-Wan summoned to him.

Vader slowly rose to his feet panting. "Give it back to me Obi-Wan."

"No! Anakin, I can't let you do this! He's using you, he's lying to you, he just wants your powers. He wants to use you against yourself and everyone you love. If you do this you will kill her Anakin. We can get you help for this. Please see reason Anakin, I know you're still in there. I love you brother."

"Lies!" Vader screamed grabbing his head.

Obi-Wan watched what he could only imagine was an internal battle between Anakin and Vader. Falling to his knees Vader grasped his head in his hands and began sobbing, "But my mother!"

Obi-Wan was unsure of whether Anakin was speaking to him or himself. Regardless he answered, "Sidious knows of what happened Anakin. He is sending you false visions so he can use you. He is using your greatest ability against you." Obi-Wan knelt in front of him. "Your ability to love unconditionally. He knows that you will do anything for those who you love. And you're proving him right."

Obi-Wan felt a small shift in the Force. "Help me Obi-Wan." Anakin pleaded. Obi-Wan saw a hint of blue in the yellow of Vader's eyes.

"Use the Force Anakin, block him out. You can do this. Don't do this for me, don't do it for you. Do it for Padme, do it for your child. Do it for Shmi. She wouldn't have wanted this Anakin. This isn't what she would have wanted from you." Obi-Wan felt another shift in the Force less darkness clouded Anakin, and he knew he was getting through to him.

"Ani?" A weak sob came from Padme. "Ani...I need you."

Obi-Wan watched as his former apprentice fought his internal struggles, "You can do this Anakin. I know you can hear me. I know you can hear her."

"Ani, please. Ani, help me." Padme pleaded.

Obi-Wan stood and made his way over to Padme, kneeling beside her grabbing her hand. She slowly opened her eyes and shook her head pulling her hand away, "No. No. Obi-Wan…There is good in him…I know. I know there is…still…"

"I know Padme. I know." He tried to calm her through the Force, but it had no effect.

"Ani." Padme called out and used all the strength she had left to turn herself towards Anakin, who still had his head in his hands. "Please Ani, I love you."

Obi-Wan braced himself as he felt the shift in the Force. It was a powerful shift and he knew any Force sensitive being in the galaxy had felt it. A dark heavy cloud was lifted and replaced by a peaceful calm. Anakin lifted his head and Obi-Wan gave him a small smile, gone were Vader's Sith yellow eyes, instead there were Anakin's crystal blue ones.

Anakin scrambled to his feet and ran to Padme. Dropping at her side he grabbed her hand with both of his, "I'm here my angel. I'm here."

"It's coming Ani." Padme whispered wavering between consciousness.

"What's coming?" Anakin questioned. Wiping the strayed hairs from her face. "Padme? What's coming?" he questioned frantically.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but chuckle, knowing it was not funny he tried to pass it off as a throat clearing. "I believe Senator Ami-Skywalker is referring to your child."

Realization hit and Anakin sprung to his feet lifting Padme in his arms, "Come on Obi-Wan we have to get her to a medic!"

Obi-Wan ran along side Anakin back to Padme's ship. As Anakin laid her down on one of the couches in the seating area, Obi-Wan ran to the cock pit starting the ship, "The closest is Polis Massa, we'll be there in a half hour." Obi-Wan started the ship and pushed all it's limits to get them where they needed to be in time.

Meanwhile Anakin kneeled next to the couch that held an unconscious Padme. "I love you so much angel. I am so sorry. This is all my fault. Please be okay." He lifted her hand to his mouth and brushed his lips gently against it. As he placed her hand down he saw a glint of something around her neck. Reaching for the object he realized she was wearing her necklace with the japer snippet he gave her on it, also attached to the necklace was her simple one diamond wedding band. He removed the necklace from her neck, and slid the ring onto the ring finger of her left hand. "No more secrets." He said placing the necklace back around her neck. He reached under his tunic and yanked the chain off, pulling his own wedding band off and placing it on his finger.

Anakin wasted no time running out the back of the ship carrying Padme into the medical unit.

"My wife, she's having a baby...she...she's passed out. Help me!" He breathlessly called to the Nurse Droid. The nurse sent out a signal and a few moments later several nurses and doctors came running with a gurney. Anakin laid Padme down and they started hooking her up with all sorts of tubes and wires.

"Thank you Jedi…Skywalker. I'm Doctor Valen and we've got it from here." Doctor Valen said as they began to roll her back through the doors they had emerged from.

"Wait! Can't I be in the room when she delivers?" Anakin rushed after them stopping the Doctor.

"Sorry, immediately family only." the Doctor replied.

"I'm her husband!"

Doctor Valen looked him up and down and laughed, "Good one." as he turned to leave.

Anakin started to wave his hand, "You will l-" but was stopped by someone grabbing his hand.

"Thank you good doctor. We will be waiting in the waiting area for updates." Obi-Wan interjected. Doctor Valen nodded and ran through the double doors.

"Master, why would you do that?!" Anakin turned to him with a tone mixed with shock and anger.

Obi-Wan gave him a knowing look, "You must control yourself Anakin." he replied and walked over to the medic droid, "Where can we wait for the baby to be delivered?"

"Floor five, room C. There are waiting chairs outside the room."

Obi-Wan knew this wouldn't be easy for Anakin, what he didn't expect was Anakin to pace back and forth outside the room. Every time a new scream would come from within he would see Anakin pale a bit, freeze and turn to the door.

"Please sit down Anakin! You are going to put a hole in the floor, and besides you are giving me a migraine. Your worry is creating such a disturbance in the Force." Obi-Wan finally spoke up, but Anakin acted as though he did not hear him.

"Ani! Please Ani. Please! Help me!" Padme's sobs were heard through the door. Obi-Wan was not sure whether he was relieved or not that the screams were now words. He did know that her latest cry for help would not go lightly on Anakin.

Anakin turned towards the door and for the first time started to send calming vibes trough the Force. Obi-Wan perked up and looked at his former apprentice. Anakin was standing in his mediation pose, eyes closed. Obi-Wan smiled and felt his own tensions relaxing.

"If I can't be in there with her psychically than I will let her know I'm here for her." Anakin finally spoke looking at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiled at him, "Very wise. I can feel her presence calming. She knows it's you."

"I know she knows." A secretive smile came to his lips, "I told her it was me."

"Did you now?" Obi-Wan arched his eyebrow at him, certainly he was jesting. Padme was not a Jedi, she did not have this connection with the Force.

"I know what you're thinking. But we've always been able to do this. She says she can feel my emotions and hear me. I can not hear her, but I can feel her emotions. It's a special bond we share." Anakin paused for a second as Padme screamed, he closed his eyes and sent another wave through the Force. "Obi-Wan...I'm about to be a father."

"I can honestly say I never thought I'd see this day." Obi-Wan chuckled, "Then again I should have known. You were never easy."

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan" Anakin said lowering his head. As he did a babies cry was heard through the door. He picked his head up an excited smile coming to his face.

"It's okay, you're about to receive payback." Obi-Wan laughed standing, when a second babies cry was heard. "Make that double!"

Obi-Wan hugged Anakin who hadn't moved since the second cry was heard. Anakin had paled and looked like he was about to faint when the door opened.

A nurse came out smiling. "A boy and a girl! Come, come the mother is nursing now. Do you know how to contact the father?" She asked.

"I'm already here!" Anakin exclaimed stepping forward.

The nurse giggled and swatted his arm, "You're funny Jedi Skywalker. Come clean up and we'll let you in to see the babies."

Obi-Wan laughed and Anakin sighed, "No one wants to believe me on this. I am the father."

"Patience." Obi-Wan said following the nurse into the cleaning area.

After stepping through a sterilizing machine they were finally allowed in. Padme was sitting propped up with both babies in her arms. The babies were fast asleep after having eaten. Anakin wasted no time crossing the room and leaning down to kiss her. "I'm so proud of you angel. They're beautiful." he kissed both of the babies on the top of the head.

Padme smiled at her husband lovingly, "They are beautiful and they are ours."

Doctor Valen and the three nurses all looked on with shocked faces. Obi-Wan laughed and nodded his head.

"My…my apologies Jedi Skywalker. I did not realize-" The doctor started to fumble.

Anakin held up his hand, "Think nothing of it. I understand the doubt."

Padme looked between the two of them with a confused look but decided to drop it. "Ani, would you like to hold them?"

"Yes!" Anakin exclaimed causing Padme to giggle. He leaned over grabbing his son from her, realizing the difficultly of bending down to grab his daughter he reached out to the force and levitated her up grabbing her in air.

"Anakin Skywalker! Don't you DARE ever do that again!" Padme said pointing her finger at him. "Are you trying to kill me?"

A look passed Anakin's face but he hid it quickly nuzzling his children. "Sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you. You know I would never hurt them." He looked back down at the sleeping babies, "Angel, what are we going to name them?"

"I was thinking Luke Ben and Leia Shmi Skywalker." She looked up at him to see his reaction, he smiled still looking down at the sleeping children.

"Luke…Leia…" Anakin smiled again kissing them both on the head, "Perfect."

"Come now, don't hog them. Give me my little Jedi." Padme said reaching out to Anakin.

Anakin laughed and passed Luke to her, "Little Jedi? Don't be so sure of that, me being expelled from the Order probably won't reflect well on them."

Padme rolled her eyes, "Ani, no one has expelled you yet and with you as their father I have no doubt that they are Force sensitive."

"They most certainly are." Obi-Wan spoke up from his position in the corner, he had been observing the little family quietly. "There was a very big shift in the Force when they were born. I know Anakin felt it as well, I wouldn't be surprised if every Force sensitive being felt it." Anakin nodded still looking down at Leia as she slept cuddling into her father."

One of the nurses hesitantly approached them, "I don't mean to bother you. But we're going to need to take them to perform some tests and exams, just regular check ups. If you could fill out their birth certificates on this holopad that would be wonderful." Another nurse came up beside her and Anakin passed Leia to her and took the holopad from the first nurse. Leia instantly began to cry. Padme reluctantly handed her Luke, who joined his sister in crying. Anakin closed his eyes and sent calming vibes to them through the Force.

"Shhh, it's okay loves. Mommy and Daddy are here." He said running his finger down Leia's face. The twins stopped crying and drifted off back to sleep.

"You think you could come work in our nursery?" The nurse holding Luke joked, "We could really use that skill with the babies."

Anakin laughed as the three nurses made their way out.

"Jedi Skywalker, may I please have a word with you outside for a moment?" Doctor Valen asked making his way out the door. Anakin gave Padme's hand a reassuring squeeze and followed the doctor outside.

"What can I do for you sir?" Anakin asked closing the door behind him.

"I would like to first congratulate you, they are beautiful babies who appear to be very healthy." Doctor Valen started.

"Thank you." Anakin nodded smiling.

"But there were complications. Your wife isn't doing as well as she may appear. We have her hooked up to a few machines that are regulating and aiding her breathing. It appears to be what we commonly see in strangulation but her neck is pristine. Not even the slightest bit of fowl play." The doctor watched Anakin's face drop. Anakin fell into the chair next to the door and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Jedi Skywalker."

"Is there anything we can do?" Anakin asked not moving, his voice quivered.

"We were able to control it temporarily. With a simple procedure, she will survive. Unfortunately the procedure does cause women to become sterile, and will require her to carry a inhaler just incase. It could have to do with her fainting when going into labor. She has no recollection of anything prior to coming here today. Is there anything you know?" Doctor Valen questioned.

Anakin lifted his head, tears in his eyes. "No. She went into labor and then passed out. Please, you have to do something. Does she know?"

Doctor Valen shook his head, "No we don't want to traumatize her right now. We will speak with her tomorrow about it, for now she should rest." Anakin nodded his head.

"He's sad, Obi-Wan. He's worried about something. Do you think it's the babies?" Padme said from her spot on the bed.

Obi-Wan had sat down in one of the chairs next to her bed, "Yes. I sensed that too. I don't know Padme. Whatever it is I'm sure Anakin will handle it."

Padme nodded agreeing, "Obi-Wan, what happened before I got here? I don't remember anything from today. I remember being in my apartment and then waking up here in pain, so much pain."

"Perhaps you should ask Anakin these questions. The babies are beautiful Padme, and very Force sensitive." Obi-Wan tried to change the subject.

"They are. Do you really think they will expel him?"

"I do not know. The Order is very strict with their ways. He has defied pretty much all of them."

Anakin walked in to the room, Obi-Wan sensed he was attempting to control his emotions. He may be able to fool Padme, but anyone who knew the Force could sense it was a cover.

"Ani, what's wrong? Why were you sad?" Padme asked him as he sat down in the chair closest to her bed.

"Nothing is wrong my angel. I'm just happy right now, we have the most beautiful babies in the galaxy. And what a surprise two of them!" He smiled grabbing her hand. He knew that she did not believe him but she dropped it.

"We do my love. And I noticed you are actually wearing your wedding ring, as am I." She smiled lifting his hand.

"No more secrets Padme."

"Ani-"

"Perhaps this is not the best time to discuss this." Obi-Wan interjected. "I believe this conversation has a place and time, and this is not it. Be happy right now."

"He's right Ani." Padme said laying her head down yawning, "I'm so sleepy."

"Rest now angel." Anakin said using his other hand to brush her hair out of her face. "You did wonderful today, I am so proud." He leaned down to kiss her and she was out in moments. "Obi-Wan, I need to tell you something. Let's go get a drink from the cafeteria."

Obi-Wan nodded and stood following Anakin out of the room. Anakin retold Obi-Wan what the doctor had said as they walked down the hall.

"It is not your fault Anakin, it was Vader who did it, not you."

"Vader and I are the same person."

"No you aren't. You are not Vader. You are Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, you have an amazing wife and two beautiful children. Vader is a monster who has none of these will have to fight your demons Anakin, and when that time comes we will all be here to help you. Padme needs not to know what happened on Mustafar, right now she has no memory of it."

"That would be lying. I just told her no more secrets, this is a big one Obi-Wan."

"Sometimes Anakin secrets can be good. I think no good will come of you telling Padme you strangled her, at least not now."

"I didn-"

"She will understand when the time comes. You'll know when."

"Thank you Master. I am truly sorry for what happened back there. I was just so wrapped up in Sidious lies and promises that I was willing to do anything to prevent them from happening. Padme brought me back from that."

"The healing process will be long, but I believe in you."

"Thank you Master. If you would like you can go back to the ship, it's been a long day, and I should return to Padme."

"Good night Anakin, sleep well. This will be the last quiet night you have in a very long time.

Anakin laughed and headed back into the room.

The next morning after feeding and changing the twins, Doctor Valen and Anakin explained to Padme what had happened and the procedure she could have and it's side effects. Padme sat shocked on her bed.

"It'll be okay angel." Anakin grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, "It'll be brief and you won't feel a thing."

"I want to do it." She looked at Doctor Valen, "When can you do it? I just want to go home."

"We can do it today, and you'll be able to go home tomorrow." Doctor Valen answered.

Padme looked form the doctor to Anakin who gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Let's do it."

The procedure was successful and the Skywalkers and Obi-Wan were able to leave Polis Massa in the morning. Obi-Wan rented a ship to head back to Coruscant and they headed for Naboo on Padme's request.

"How do you think they're going to take this?" Anakin said as their ship landed on the lake houses landing dock.

"I think they'll take it well." Padme said confidently picking up Luke. Anakin laughed as he picked up Leia.

The Naberrie family was waiting on the dock when they exited the ship.

Jobel Naberrie stepped forward and stopped as he saw the two people exit the ship with tiny bundles in their hands. "Padme…Master Anakin, what are-"

Ruwee stepped in front of his wife cutting her off, "What's the meaning of this?"

* * *

So that's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed, please review.

I am also looking for a beta, so please message me if you're interested.

xxPadmeNSkywalker


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thank you for everyone who favorite/followed/reviewed!

To clear a few things up:

1. No there has been no Order 66...yet...

2. Windu is still alive, Anakin never went to him.

3. Anakin knows the Chancellor is Sidious

For those of you wondering this song is A Little's Enough by Angels & Airwaves you can hear it here! watch?v=7pFe5am0pFE

* * *

_When all is said and done _  
_ Will we still feel pain inside? _  
_ Will the scars go away with night? _  
_ Try to smile for the morning light_  
_ It's like the best dream to have _  
_ Where every thing is not so bad_

* * *

"Padme, explain yourself! You call us to Varykino for what?" Ruwee was furious. "Are they yours?"

"Yes father. They are mi-"

"Whose the father?" Ruwee asked glancing at Anakin.

"It's...well.. It's one of my fellow Senators."

"And where is he? Just cast you off? What kind of man does that?"

"No! Father I only came here for you to meet them." She gave Anakin a sideways glance, "Their father is busy in the Senate."

"Oh Ruwee we're grandparents again!" Jobel cried.

Anakin fumbled a bit. Padme had just lied about the children. He felt dishonored and disrespected. He looked down at her left hand, her ring gone. He cleared his throat and held Leia out to Jobel. "Here Mrs. Naberrie, I'm sure you'd like to get to know your grand daughter. Her name is Leia. I should get your stuff from the ship."

"Please Anakin, call me Jobel. And I will set the guest bedroom up for you." Jobel responded admiring Leia.

"That won't be necessary M-Jobel, I am more comfortable on my ship. But thank you." He responded turning to the ship.

"Anakin, don't be silly. Stay inside with us." Padme called.

"No thank you, _Senator Amidala_." He said with more spite than he meant to and turned back to the ship.

"This is Luke." Padme said passing the baby to Ruwee. "I'll be right back."

Jobel and Ruwee shared a look as they watched their daughter follow the clearly distressed Jedi.

She found him in the cargo chamber loading up the twins portable bassinets and clothes. "Ani." she said cautiously, he pretended not to here her, "Ani, please-"

"Don't please me, Senator." Anakin responded through gritted teeth.

"Stop calling me that!" Padme cried.

"How dare you! How dare you disrespect me like that? How dare you lie to them about me being the father. I thought we were past this. " He kicked a loose item on the floor and sat down on the bench head in hands. "You don't understand how much I love you Padme. You never will. All of this, everything, I do for you. Not telling people we are married is one thing, but to deny me my children is a whole other thing. We were married here, or did you forget that too?"

"I lied for you Anakin. You're a Jedi-"

"I don't care about that!"

"Don't say that Ani, you've always wanted to be a Master. I know that's always been your dream."

"No Padme, I dream of the day I can call you my wife in public. I dream of the day we don't have to hide this. The day you'll call yourself Padme Skywalker. I dreamed of those children, but now you've taken that away too. My dreams of being a Jedi don't matter anymore. What do you think Obi-Wan went to Coruscant for? He's going to tell the Council. But don't worry Padme, this was never a real marriage, who were we kidding? I was never meant to have a family. I'm relinquishing you of any promises, your vows, everything. You can be Padme Naberrie the mother of two children from a Senator. I'll be leaving tonight." Anakin's voice choked and Padme saw a few stray years fall before he turned away from her. He pulled his wedding ring off and threw it on the ground.

Padme bent down and picked the band up holding it tight in her hand. "You don't mean that Ani, I know you don't. Please don't do this." She was crying now. "I love you Ani. I need you, our babies need you."

"You don't need me!" Anakin turned to face her, his blue eyes tinged yellow.

"Anakin your eyes." Padme gasped.

"Leave now, before I choke you again!" He demanded.

"Again?" Her hands went to her throat and the events of those few nights ago played out in her head. Obi-Wan coming to find her telling her Aniakin had turned, Her and Anakin fighting on Mustafar, him choking her. "Oh…Ani…" Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. "It's okay. We…we can fix this together. Please Ani."

"Don't call me that! That's not my name. Anakin is dead." Vader shouted, "Now get your belongs and get off my ship!"

"Please don't leave." She whispered. Vader knew she meant this in more than just physically, but said nothing. Padme recalled something she had read while reading up on the Jedi, "Betrayal, greed, pride, these are a few things that lead to the Dark Side." and his earlier statement "I was never meant to have a family." She had betrayed him, betrayed his trust and hurt his pride. Worst of all she made him feel unloved and unwanted. She had taken the only family he had away from him. "I'm so sorry my love, I am so selfish sometimes. Please let me make this up to you. Please, I'll go in there and tell them the truth." She grabbed his hand and he yanked it away.

"Don't Padme." He said warningly.

She reached up and touched his face, he went to move away but she held him there with both her hands. "I am so sorry Anakin. This is not you. You are not Lord Vader, he is a monster. You're my husband Anakin Skywalker. We were married here three years ago, on the balcony. I will never forget that day and I have hurt you so badly. I want to fix this. Let me fix this." She pulled him down to her and kissed him with all she had.

At first he didn't respond, after a moment his hands went to her pulling her face closer to his and deepening the kiss. Leaning his forehead against hers their lips still lingering, eyes closed he whispered, "I love you Padme."

"I love you too Ani." She looked up as his eyes opened, the crystal blue color she loved. "He's still in there, isn't he?"

Anakin released her and turned away, "He is. It makes me feel crazy, but he's there."

Padme rested her hand on his shoulder, "We'll get through this together." He turned to her giving a small smile. She reached down to his left hand and put his wedding band back on his finger. "Starting with this. I vow to you Anakin Skywalker that I will never deny our marriage again, to no one. I will hold up all of the vows I took when I gave myself to you. I will never deny you our children. I will stand by you no matter what. I will always be a shoulder for you to cry on, and an open ear to listen to your troubles. We will get through this my love."

Anakin reached for the leather string around her neck pulling it off he once again removed the ring and placed it on her finger. Placing the necklace back around her neck he leaned in and kissed her. ""Come on Ani." She placed her hand in his and led him from the ship.

Ruwee and Jobel were flustered trying to calm the twins down, both of who were in fits of crying.

"They're Force sensitive they must have sensed our emotions." They both turned to see their daughter standing there hands linked with Anakin. "Let's go inside. I have somethings I need to tell you about." She and Anakin took the twins from her parents and settled them down.

* * *

Inside they sat around the dining room table. Padme retold them everything that had occurred over the last several years. From being reunited with Anakin, their first kiss, their marriage, their babies. Anakin sat silently with his head down, he was not sure how the Naberries would take this news. Ruwee and Jobel had always spoken so highly of him and he feared that this would disappoint them. The twins lay in their carriages fast asleep.

"So you're married?" Jobel questioned looking at the two of them unsure of what she had just heard.

"Yes, mother." Padme answered

"And the twins are yours, not some Senator?"

"That is correct."

"And you couldn't tell us? Not after all these years?" Anakin could sense the hurt in her words.

"No. We didn't tell anyone. The only ones who knew were R2, C3PO. Dorme eventually found out when Anakin moved into my apartment, and recently Master Obi-Wan Kenobi found out when I went into labor. I didn't want the HoloNet or any other reporters hounding you for information. And with Anakin being a Jedi well you know this isn't exactly allowed."

"Have you been expelled from the Jedi Order?"

Anakin shook his head and spoke without looking up, "No. Not yet. They don't know yet, Obi-Wan went ahead to Coruscant to tell them. I will know when he does, there will be a great disturbance in the Force."

"Do you want us to keep them? We can keep them here and tell people they are Sola's. No one needs to kn-"

"No! No mother. I will not deny my children. I'm done hiding this. My children are blessings and so is my marriage. They aren't hideous things that need to be hidden in a closet somewhere. I shouldn't have lied to you outside. I didn't know what to say. I disrespected my husband, the only man I have ever loved. Anakin, I am very sorry for that. And I know you two must feel so left out and hurt by this but I need you to understand why. I-We did this for each other and the people we love." Padme looked at her father who has remained silent. "Father, say something. Anything, yell, scream, curse just say something!"

It was silent for a minute than Ruwee spoke, "The Hero With No Fear is my son-in-law."

Padme gasped a "What?!"

"I'm honored." He said in reply.

Anakin looked at Padme, who looked at her mother, then back at her father, "You're honored?"

"Of course I am upset with both of you. Especially you Padme, keeping this a secret from us. But look at my two beautiful grand children, how could I be mad at that? And Anakin Skywalker, the man we all have to thank for helping end this nonsense is my son." Ruwee stood and walked around the table he motioned Anakin to stand up. When the younger man did he embraced him in a tight hug. "You take care of these three or so help me no Force power in the world will protect you. Understand?"

Anakin nodded, "Yes sir."

Padme smiled and stood up hugging her father relieved that this seemed to be going better than she expected. Leia started to cry in hunger, Padme picked her up and smiled, "My little princess are you hungry? Well I think daddy left all the bottles on the ship, so we'll go in the other room and get you all fed up. How does that sound?" Padme spoke as she exited being followed by Jobel.

Anakin smiled as Luke woke up, realizing he was alone he started to cry. Anakin picked him up and held him close to his chest who attempted to grab him. "Now Luke, I'm not your mommy so there will be none of that. You'll have to wait for her to finish with your sister." He sent calming vibes through the Force to the baby. "There that should hold you for a few."

"That surely would have helped when our girls were young." Ruwee laughed. "Especially Padme, even as a baby she was so strong minded and vocal."

Anakin laughed, "That's our Padme."

* * *

"Sola will be here later with the girls. I hope you know she is going to rub this in your face, Padme." Jobel said watching her youngest daughter feed her daughter.

Padme blushed, "I know. She said it all those years ago. She called Anakin my boyfriend."

Jobel laughed sitting down across from her daughter, "Your father has always been very taken with Anakin you know. Watching the HoloNet reports about him. Your father is very proud of him, he has done amazing things for the Republic."

Padme rolled her eyes, "I got that impression by his reaction."

"He's proud of you too. Watching you on the HoloNet giving your speeches. Even when you don't talk he watches just to get a glimpse."

"I'm really happy that both of you like Anakin. You know he has no family, and I think he sees you as his family. That's why he was so hurt when I lied earlier. I denied him the real family connection with you."

Jobel smiled, "We love Anakin like he is our own. For the past couple of years we've watched you both grow. I hope he knows that he is the son I never had." Padme smiled down at Leia who finished eating, she fixed herself and raised Leia to her shoulder to burp her. "Look at you Padme, being a mother. I never thought I'd see this day. And with such a handsome husband, it's all so perfect."

Padme tried not to let her smile falter, "Yes mother, it is."

"Padme, you know you can tell your father and I anything. We are always here for you."

"I know mother. I promise I'll never keep you in the dark about anything again."

"Perhaps there are something things that you should only tell me though." Jobel winked and Padme gave her a confused look.

"Mother! That's my husband!" Padme said scandalized realizing what she meant.

"Oh come on Padme, I've only just learned that. And an old woman can fantasize." Jobel laughed and looked past Padme's shoulder blushing. Padme turned to see Anakin holding Luke and her father appeared next to him in the doorway.

"It appears Luke here would like some quality time with mom as well." Anakin said crossing the threshold. Padme passed Leia to her still blushing mother and took Luke from him. "Your father and I are going to get the stuff from the ship." Ruwee left and Anakin turned before he exited the room, "Oh and don't talk about anything too _scandalous_ in front of the children." Anakin winked at Jobel who turned an even deeper shade before turning and leaving.

"You think he heard me?" Jobel whispered to Padme.

"I'd say so." Padme laughed, "And he's never going to let you live it down."

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2! Please leave any feedback, questions, concerns!

Till next time,

xx PadmeNSkywalker


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing for the kind words, it really encourages me to continue on! Also a big thanks to everyone who followed/favorited!

Hope everyone is having a good weekend!

Thanks to my amazing beta, Ellisaed!

Slightly off topic, but for this chapter [and a few others] I'm going to be using a song that I kinda wrote. It's based off another song, but I changed the lyrics. I can't sing so sadly the song will never see the light of day but whenever I cosplay Padme I always jokingly sing a few lines. I will also be using lyrics from other songs that inspire me when writing the chapter. I'll identify them so no worries! The songs A Little's Enough by Angels & Airwaves is still the main song for the story, it's the one that inspired me to begin with!

***This chapter has been updated...I posted it by accident a bit early. I meant to just save it but I ended up posting it. I apologize, I'll admit I wasn't exactly sober.

* * *

_Ma said I aint' right_

_Crushing on you all night_

_But you're my, you're my guy Ani._

* * *

Anakin opened his eyes on to an unfamiliar ship. He felt something moist on his fore head and brought his hand up to touch it, he looked at his fingers which were now stained crimson. Blood. He tried to get up and walk but the restraint around his flesh arm prevented him from going very far.

He heard a cackle and turned to his left, Sidious sat on his throne, "Did you really think you could out run me? Did you really think I wouldn't find you? You thought you were hiding, you thought you were safe. But I've found you, you and your little family."

"You leave them alone." Anakin said through gritted teeth still pulling against the restraint.

Anakin looked to his right and saw Clone Troopers bringing in a young women of sixteen dressed in a white gown, she looked just like Padme. Behind her a boy of the same age that resembled Anakin was being dragged in.

"What a beautiful daughter you have. Looks just like Padme. Such a strong minded woman. She put up such a fight but in the end, well she just couldn't handle it." He laughed and moved motioning to a small still form laying on the ground.

Anakin reached into the Force for Padme, nothing. "NO! Padme!" He screamed dropping to his knees. He felt as if a part of him was gone, he felt nothing, empty. "Kill me, let them go unharmed and you can kill me."

"Daddy no!" Leia screamed trying to fight against the Troopers. "Mommy!" Leia screamed looking across the room, "No please, please leave my father alone."

"Bring her to me!" Sidious demanded, "I want to see how easily she breaks."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her." Anakin could feel the restraint cutting into his skin.

Leia fought against the Troopers but was ultimately brought in front of Sidious, he laughed and ran a finger down her face.

"Aren't you ever going to tell them? Aren't you going to tell them who you really are! I know he's still in there. I MADE YOU." Sidious screamed sending a bolt of Force lightening, Anakin felt it course through his body it was numbing pain. "I'll kill them all Vader. All these _attachments. _This was never meant to happen. She was supposed to die on Mustafar and bring these two with her! Come on you useless excuse of a man use your anger!"

"I'm not Vader. I never was! He's gone. He's been gone for a very long time. Padme and my family made sure of it."

"Oh yeah?" Sidious laughed and waved his hand in front of Leia.

"Daddy, make it stop! Daddy please." She cried as her body fell to the floor convulsing.

Anakin jumped up in a sweat. It was just a dream. He pulled the covers off and put his head in his hands trying to use the Force to calm himself.

_"Daddy, make it stop! Daddy please." _His daughters cried haunted him. He couldn't handle it, first his mother, than Padme, and now his daughter. He was a failure to every woman in his life. How could he keep letting this happen? He was supposed to be the most powerful person in the Galaxy, and yet every woman near him was destined to die a painful death with him watching.

"Anakin." Padme turned over and squinted at him in the dark. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Angel, go back to sleep." He said reaching over and placing his hand on her covered leg.

"Look at me Anakin, I know when you're lying. Tell me what's wrong." She sat up behind him put her hand on his shoulder.

He raised his head and looked at her, "Another dream."

"Tell me about it." She said and began to massage his shoulders with both her hands.

He relaxed under her touch and began to retell his most recent dream. When he finished she stopped and wrapped her arms around him. "It's not going to happen. Look at the last one you had, and here I am! You couldn't help your mother, and I know it hurts but you have to let it go. It wasn't your fault, it never was. He's doing this to be cruel to you, and it kills me to see you like this. Please Anakin, don't dwell on it. I promise you my love."

"Her voice is haunting me. I can't get it out of my head."

She kissed a line down his neck and across his shoulder. Lifting her head and giving him a seductive smile. She sat back and began unlacing her night gown. "Remember the last time we were in this room together? It was our honeymoon." He turned to look at her and smiled, "Make love to me Ani. Pretend it's that night again." She gave him a shy smile.

"So you want me to fumble and stutter the entire time?" He smiled leaning over her and capturing her lips. Perhaps Padme was right, it's true that she was still here. But she had died again in his most recent dream. He decided to listen to her and not dwell on it for now, not when his beautiful wife was laying before him. He moved his hands down to her hips and pulled her close. "I love you so much."

She kissed him in return and ran her hands down his bare chest. He was about to move his hands lower when a cry was heard from the other room. "There's your daughter's haunting voice now." Padme laughed as Anakin put is forehead to hers and closed his eyes. She playfully pushed him off and re-laced up her night gown hurrying to get Leia before she woke her brother.

Anakin laid with his flesh arm behind his head, this was going to take getting used to.

* * *

Anakin awoke the next morning to the feeling of being watched, he opened his eyes and jumped up reaching for his light saber. When he realized who it was he instead pulled the bed sheet around him. "Ryoo! Pooja!"

"Uncle Ani!" A small girl of six with wild brown hair and big brown eyes, and her elder sister of eight Ryoo who resembled her aunt Padme more with long straight hair shouted in unison as they jumped on him.

Padme rolled over in her sleep mumbling with a pleased smile, "No Ani, the chocolate sauce is better here."

The girls looked at each other and than at Anakin who raised an eyebrow, "I guess Aunt Padme is dreaming of ice cream!" Ryoo and Pooja laughed.

Their laughter caused Padme to roll over again and slowly open her eyes. She was met with the sight of her husband, sheet firmly wrapped around him, and her two nieces giggling in his lap. She blushed recalling the dream she awoke from.

"Hello there ladies." She said sitting up and stretching.

"Hi, Aunt Padme." The girls replied in unison.

"Why do I have this feeling Anakin got a much grander hello than I?" Padme said placing her hand over her heart, feinting heart break.

"No idea what you're talking about, right girls?" Anakin laughed. Padme was pretty sure there was a "right" in the giggles the girls were emitting. "Go on, give Aunt Padme a hug. We wouldn't want her to feel left out and heart broken. Be careful though, Aunt Padme is still a little sore." The girls took turns gently hugging their Aunt.

Pooja shot up recalling her Uncles last statement. "The babies! Can we meet them?" she asked jumping up and down on the bed. Anakin caught her mid air with the Force, and she giggled. She loved when Anakin used the Force to do things.

"When they wake up. Their little and need to sleep." he responded putting her back down on the bed.

"My turn! My turn!" Ryoo jumped up.

"There you two are! I've been looking all over for you!" Sola Naberrie, Padme's older sister, appeared in their door way. Sola was a beautiful woman, her presence was always strong and demanding of attention just like all the Naberrie woman. She had her mother's soft blue eyes and her long brown hair pulled neatly into a bun on the top of her head. "Oh I hope they didn't wake you!"

"It's not problem Sola." Padme smiled at her older sister.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Still denying he's your boyfriend? "Anakin Skywalker, look at you! Just when we thought you couldn't be anymore handsome." Sola laughed picking Pooja up off the bed, much to the younger girls disappointment.

"Oh hush now Sola. He doesn't need a bigger ego." Padme said standing up and walking to the fresher.

Ryoo looked at Anakin, who shrugged a response. "Mommy, can I show Uncle Ani, Sanani? Please!"

"Uncle Ani already are we?" Sola laughed, "Well let's leave Uncle Ani alone to get dressed and you can show him Sanani after breakfast."

Anakin laughed as the young girls reluctantly got up and followed their mother out of the room. Sola winked as she closed the door behind her and Anakin couldn't help but feel like the older Naberrie daughter had her thoughts elsewhere. Anakin stood up grabbing his clothes for the day and joining Padme in the fresher before the twins woke.

* * *

The Naberrie and Skywalker families all sat around the dinning room table enjoying breakfast. It was a sunny day in Varykino, the dinning area was a wide open space with archways that allowed the sun light to shine in creating colors and shadows in the room ornate furniture. Anakin sat at one head of the table, Ruwee the other. Ryoo and Pooja seats started out on the side of the table next to him, but somehow ended up with the three of them squished at the end. The two fought for his constant attention, telling stories and arguing over the details. Anakin tried his best to keep up with the two of them but they seemed to be speaking faster and changing topics far too often. He was unsure of what they were even babbling on about at the moment but he smile and nodded at each of them in turn. Padme sat to his left smiling as she watched how good he was with her nieces.

"He's going to be a really good father." Sola, who was seated across from Padme, said. "He's so good with the girls."

"He is." Padme nodded, eyes still fixed on her husband.

"I saw him with the twins yesterday, thank the Force he knows how to keep his cool." Jobel added pouring herself more Shuura juice. "Your father could barely handle the two of you and you're two years apart."

"You're mother likes to think that, in fact I was perfectly fine with the two of you." Ruwee said not allowing his wife to drag his name in the mud.

"Oh yeah?" Jobel dared, "This one time I went to my mothers for the day and when I came home Sola was baking cookies and Padme was upstairs in my wardrobe putting on all my clothes and make up. And where were you Ruwee? You were watching Holonet. You said they wouldn't listen to you so you told them to do whatever they pleased! Force knows you were only shy of eight Sola and you six Padme."

The sisters laughed as their father shook his head, "No, you tell the story wrong. Padme told me they were going to play in the sun room not to worry about them. I thought they had fallen asleep."

"I was six!" Padme laughed.

"Uncle Ani, can you make my breakfast float?" Pooja asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I think it'd be a better idea if you eat it!" Anakin laughed, he leaned in and whispered to the girls, "If you eat all your breakfast, I'll steal us some ice cream."

The girls giggled "Aunt Padme, why were you dreaming of having ice cream with Uncle Ani?" Ryoo asked moving her food around her plate.

Anakin looked mortified sitting between the two giggling girls, the other adults looked at Padme questioningly. Padme choked on the eggs in her mouth and turned a pale color. "I don't know what you're talking about Ryoo." She was using her Senator voice.

"When we came in your room this morning, in your sleep you said something about how the chocolate sauce would be bette-" Anakin covered Ryoo's mouth with his hand.

"She said that she loves chocolate sauce on her sundaes." Anakin said wide eyed and trying to smile. Ruwee continued to eat pretending to hear none of it while Jobel and Sola shared a laugh.

"Uncle Ani?" Pooja asked pulling at his lightsaber.

"Don't touch that Pooja." Anakin said still mortified.

"Do you always carry your light saber?" She asked her hand hovering the object.

"Yes Pooja, I do. A Jedi is never unarmed." He shoveled more eggs into his mouth.

"Do you let Aunt Padme play with your light saber?" Anakin had to keep himself from spitting the eggs looked at Padme who paled than turned a dark crimson color bowing her head down and staring into her plate. Anakin wasn't sure how much more of this she would take before she exploded. Perhaps he should wake the children through the Force so she'd have an excuse to leave.

"I bet you do Uncle Ani! Aunt Padme, do you like playing with Uncle Ani's light saber?"

Padme stared down into her plate as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. She was absolutely humiliated and horrified at the same time. Did the young girls know what they were say? Or was it simple children's innocence? If she remained quiet hopefully they would give up and move on to something else.

"Is it fun, Aunt Padme? Is it heavy? Does it work for you? Does Uncle Ani need to help you?" The girls kept throwing questions out waiting for someone to answer them.

He could feel Padme's embarrassment through the Force and combined with his it was overwhelming._ It's okay angel, just let it go. They don't know better.  
_He couldn't help but get the feeling like he wanted to join the laughter, maybe that would ease the tension.

Padme glanced at him and could have sworn he was about to laugh. Even if he couldn't hear her through the Force her emotions and facial expression spoke volumes._ Don't you dare laugh Anakin Skywalker! _She stared daggers at him.

Sola had broken out into a fit of hysterical laughing, clutching her napkin to her chest.

"Girls hush now and finish your breakfasts before you give your Aunt Padme a heart attack." She said in-between laughing.

Anakin spent the rest of the day playing with the girls, taking care of the twins and spending time with Padme.

Anakin meet Sanani, who ended up being a feisty little Voorpak. It nipped at Anakin a few times, but happily sat on Pooja and Ryoo's laps while they ate the promised ice creams. Jobel and Ruwee were watching the twins while Padme and Sola walked through the gardens catching up on lost time.

Later in the afternoon the girls dragged him down to the lake to go for a swim, the day was not scorching hot, but enough that the cool water felt refreshing. The girls jumped in after Anakin racing him to the small wooden floating dock. They took turns jumping in seeing who could create the biggest splash, which resulted in a full on splash war between Anakin and the girls. Padme, who was dressed in a long light blue dress with an open back, her hair pulled up into a twisted braid. She sat on a blanket in the grass with the twins who were happily kicking their feet and watching all the colors and movement around them. Anakin flopped down beside her on the blanket dripping wet.

"Anakin!" She laughed pushing him off, "Don't get the babies wet!"

He laughed picking Luke up, "A little water won't hurt them. Right Luke?" The baby smiled and kicked his feet staring at his father. "See he agrees!"

"Oh Ani." Padme sighed. Leia began to fidget and cry when she realized that her brother was being held and she was not. Padme scooped her up and held her in the air, "Jealous little girl, you can't have all of your daddy's attention." She settled the baby into her arms, "My little princess, I can't wait till your old enough to learn about politics. Wouldn't it be perfect if they came to work in the Senate with me?"

Anakin laughed, "The Senate? Padme they are going to become Jedi, they are so Force sensitive even you can't deny that."

"Jedi? Anakin I don't know how I'd feel about them being in so much danger. It's bad enough I have to worry about you all the time, it would just kill me if all three of you were gone from me."

"Danger? Padme if I recall it was YOU who had a bounty hunter chasing after her along with countless assassination attempts and death threats." Padme couldn't argue with that. "How about we let them decide what they want to do. But if this little guy is anything like me, he'll be a Jedi by the time he can walk." Anakin laid his son back down on the blanket and leaned forward kissing Padme on the forehead. "I better get back to Pooja and Ryoo before they come hunting me down." He stood up and ran back towards the lake where the girls were hunting for some of the beautiful shells that littered the lakes floor.

* * *

"I miss this Ani." Padme said as they sat out by the lake while the sunset with the twins. Her nieces were inside after a long battle they were washing up for dinner. "I miss this peace. Just you and me." Leia made a noise from Anakins arms, Padme smiled, "Of course and you two as well. It's as if she knows."

Anakin laughed and laid his daughter flat against his chest. The baby looked up at him with her big brown eyes, he smiled. "Promise me Padme, no matter what, we'll end up here when we're old. This is where I want to cross over into the Force with you."

"Don't be so morbid Ani, that won't be happening anytime soon. But if it eases your mind, I promise." She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you."

"I lov-" Anakin felt a great shift in the Force. Not a dark one, but one of confusion and outrage.

"Ani?"

"They know. He told them. I sensed it." He said shaking his head. Padme kept her smile on her face, but Anakin could sense she was worried, and he knew she felt his worry too.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and they watched the rest of the sunset in silence.

* * *

After dinner and tucking in the twins, Anakin and Padme played hide and seek with Pooja and Ryoo until it was time for bed. Surprising no one, Anakin was very good at the game, often being accused of cheating by the other three players.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow, we'll play all day. I promise! Sweet dreams" Anakin kissed Pooja and Ryoo on the forehead as he tucked each of them in. He shut the lights and followed Padme out the door.

"You're amazing with them." She said wrapping her arms around him. She smiled and tilted her head up, he smiled back and brought his lips to hers.

"Let's go to sleep. I have a feeling those two will have me up early." He laughed, "And if not them, my own two!"

She laughed and pulled him into their room.

Anakin thought he was dreaming as he heard the sound of a comlink going off.

"Ani." Padme moaned in her sleep against his chest, "Just answer it."

Anakin rolled over and grabbed his comlink off the night stand. "Hello?" He said in a tired voice.

"Anakin. I don't mean to wake you, I hope everything is alright with Padme and the twins. The Council wants to meet with you as soon as possible. Bring Padme and the babies." Obi-Wan said over the connection.

"Everything is wonderful here Obi-Wan. I felt it earlier today that you told them. We'll be there by morning. May the Force be with you." Anakin jumped up placing the comlink back down on his night table. "Come on Padme, we have to go love."

Padme shot up reaching for the blaster that would be on her night table, "What?" She asked looked around, "Anakin, what's wrong?"

"The Council wants to meet with us. We have to go, I'll get the ship ready, you go tell your parents and gather the twins." He pulled on his clothes and grabbed his robes heading for the landing dock.

Pamde shook her head still unsure if she was a wake or still sleeping. "Alright Anakin, I'm coming. I'm coming."

* * *

After an exhausting late night, no sleep flight to Coruscant, they landed on the dock at the Jedi Temple.

Anakin dialed in Obi-Wan's number and spoke into the comlink, "Master, we have landed."

After a few moments the comlink came to life, "Wonderful, the Council has already been in session for a few hours. We await your arrival. I'm glad you had a safe flight."

"Are you sure they requested me as well?" Padme hesitated as she dressed the twins. She had already dressed herself in some of her finest deep purple robes, and pulled her into to buns on the side of her head.

"Last night Obi-Wan said to bring you and the babies. I don't know if they'll actually call you in front of the Council, but I'm sure they want to see the twins." Anakin picked up the dressed Luke, as Padme finished on Leia's nappy and dressed her in a simple white dress. Anakin could feel Padme's nerves as she picked Leia up with shaky hands. "It's okay angel. I promise it'll be okay." Anakin leaned forward and kissed her.

She kissed him back and smiled, "I know Ani, I trust you."

Finally standing outside the chamber doors Anakin took a deep breath a looked down at Padme. "Ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be." He said as the doors opened and the pair walked in carrying a sleeping Luke and Leia to the center of the room.

Padme felt like she were back on Geonosis being brought up for trail. There was complete silence in the chamber as everyone present stared on at them.

"Young Skywalker, Senator Amidala." Yoda finally broke the silence. "These children of yours, Force sensitive they are."

Anakin nodded, "Yes Master, we know."

"Mediate on this we have. Decisions we have reached." Anakin took a deep breath unsure of what was coming next. He could only hope for the best and trust that the Jedi would do what was right. He wanted to have faith in them, against what Sidious had told him. "Children we would like here at temple."

And with those words, that faith was shattered. He could feel Padme's emotions turn deep and dark.

"Ani, no!" Padme yelled bringing her children closer to her and taking a step back towards the door. When she turned to see two Youngling Nurses standing at the door, she backed up to Anakin.

"Young Skywalker unlike Master Yoda I'm not going to beat around the bush. We're going to give you two options you give your children to us and continue on your path as a Jedi, or you will be expelled." Master Windu spoke.

Anakin stood still as stone staring straight ahead of him fighting an internal battle. Padme looked up tears streaming down her face, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before stepping forward to the nurses and holding the babies out.

"Here." She said handing them over to the Nurses. She grabbed onto Anakin's side, "Ani." she sobbed hysterically into his robes. His arm wrapped around her pulling her close to him, it's the only part of him that moved. "We'll be able to see them, right? We'll see them growing up here in Temple? Ani, you'll see them everyday?"

Mace shook his head, "No. The children must never know who their parents are. They are not to create _attachments_." Padme glared at Mace as he spoke.

"Then can't we raise them from our home? We live in 500 Republica. Anakin can bring them here everyday with him, he can teach them. Please Masters." Padme pleaded.

Anakin loathed this, he couldn't stand to hear his wife begging the Jedi Council. His wife was a Queen, she should beg no one. Yet here she stood begging these people for their children. He felt a shift in his emotions, he felt the darkness starting to take over him. They brought him here, trapped him and his wife in this room where they thought they could decide the future of his children. No they didn't call him here, Obi-Wan did.

After a few minutes Yoda spoke up, "Much pain I sense in you Senator, su-"

"That's what happens when you take a woman's children from her." Anakin said through gritted teeth.

"Watch your tone Young Skywalker." Master Windu said sitting up in his chair.

"I won't. I told you this before Padme, and I'll say it in front of them. I don't care about what they think of me. I don't need them to tell me I'm a good Jedi. I know I am good Jedi." Padme could feel Anakin tensing up. "And you, Obi-Wan. You knew about this and you still brought us here."

"Anakin it's not like that-" Obi-Wan started

"LIAR!" Anakin screamed at him, "I'm not allowed to be happy am I? He was right about all of you, you just want to use me because I am the Chosen One."

Padme looked up and saw the changes in his eyes, she grabbed onto the front of his robes, "Ani don't do this, not here."

Obi-Wan sensed Padme's panic and immediately understood what was happening, "Anakin, you must control your emotions. The rules of the Jedi Order apply to everyone the same." Obi-Wan was trying to reason with him, but feared Vader was feeding off his anger and pain. He could sense it and feared that the rest of the Council were also sensing the darkness taking over the young Jedi.

Padme felt Anakin tense up even more at the sound of his former Masters voice, she shot Obi-Wan a warning glare, "Please don't leave me Ani. I can't do this a lone. I love you. Please." Anakin looked down at his wife, he was fighting for the control over his body. "I know you're in there." Padme grabbed his face and kissed him. Anakin still stood like stone, Padme sighed she was going to have to take a different approach. The Council around them stared on in a concerned and confused fascination. "Anakin Skywalker." Padme demanded his attention, she stood with one hand on her hip and the other pointing at him "Don't you dare do this to me. You get this together right now and face your issues. Vader you are not welcomed here, nor will you ever be. So leave my husband a lone, I need him…our children need him. Wait till I get my hands on the Chancellor for doing this to you. I'll…I'll kill him."

Padme watched the change in his face, he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Come on, let's get the twins and go." He turned to the Council and bowed, "Thank you for whatever it is you think you've helped me with."

The two of them turned towards the door and collected their children from the reluctant nurses, exiting the chamber.

"What did we just witness?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked from his seat. The Cerean looked around at the rest of then Council, who all had similar unsure shocked faces.

"Young Skywalker turn to the Dark Side, and Senator Amidala bring him back." Yoda said putting his head in his hands, "Much to mediate on, this is. Perhaps we were wrong."

Obi-Wan knew what he had to do, he stood up and walked to the center of the Council chamber. "We need to reconsider our options. We can't let him walk away. You just saw it for yourselves Masters. If he falls back into Sidious's hands then we are going to be facing worse issues than this. We all know what he is capable of, and I fear that his anger and resentment towards the Jedi will lead him down the path to the Dark Side. He needs help, our help to keep Darth Vader out of him, I fear the day that Senator Amidala's love is not enough to keep him in the light. And right now her and those children are the only things keeping him from coming in here and chopping all of our heads off. Masters, I have terrible news. I intercepted some high profile information from the Chancellor and I didn't think it was true, but what Padme just said confirmed it. When Anakin was set to return from Mustafar he was to put a plan into action labeled Order 66. It would wipe clean all of the Jedi. Our fears are correct the Clone Troopers work for Sidious. They wanted him to execute the plan, give him a sense of power." All the Masters in the Chamber began to talk amongst themselves. "We need to reconsider, we need to help him. This could be the difference between life or death of the Jedi as we know it."

"Why are you telling us this now?" Shaak-Ti questioned adjusting her golden robes, Obi-Wan would have thought he saw her rust colored skin pale a bit. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I was going to tell you after the meeting, just as I am now. But I fear for Anakin now more than ever."

"An attachment you have formed to Young Skywalker." Mace said giving Obi-Wan a knowing look.

"I love Anakin as if he were my brother. But this situation has taken a new turn for the worse. We need to act now." Obi-Wan looked around the chamber, "We need to re-instate him. We need to make him a Master."

* * *

Anakin and Padme walked swiftly through the Temple, both wanting nothing more than to leave. Anakin felt the familiar presence but was such in a hurry he didn't think.

"Master Skywalker?"

Anakin stopped dead in his tracks and turned, "Snips."

"Master Skywalker!" Ahsoka 'Snips' Tano came running to her Master. She was a small teenage Togruta with rusty skin and big blue eyes, her lekku and montrals were adorned with a beautiful black and white pattern. She adorned the usual Jedi robes, but more importantly she was Anakin's Padawan. She was about to hug him when she noticed the small form sleeping in his arms. "Master, why do you have a Youngling?" Anakin looked back at Padme who was standing a few feet behind of him, Ahsoka looked past him and saw the Senator standing there with another child in hand.

Padme stepped forward and took Leia from Anakin, who knelt down in front of Ahsoka, "Ahsoka. I am so sorry. I don't mean for this to hurt you. These Younglings are mine and Senator Amidala's."

"How?" Ahsoka asked not sure if she was hearing her Master correctly.

"Well Snips, we went over that didn't we?" Anakin winked. trying to joke with the Padawan.

"How could you do this?" Ahsoka had lost the battle at holding back tears.

"Ahsoka it's not that simple. I-"

"No! No! Now they've expelled you haven't they?"

Anakin lowered his head, "It was my choice."

"Now they're going to give me to a new Master. I don't want a new Master! I want YOU!" Ahsoka took off down the hallway in a hysterical fit.

Anakin looked up at Padme, who tried to give him a small reassuring smile. "That went well."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Another chapter down! Please review :) leave any feedback, comments, concerns that you're having.

May the Force be with you all.

PadmeNSkywalker xx


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:

Hello again everyone! I know this chapter came a bit longer than the others. I promise I will TRY to post a new one at least once a week, but you know real life has this tendency to be rude and get in the way.

Legionary Prime- You're going to owe a lot of people $5. ;)

Okay so I really need to clarify something before starting:

**NO Mace does not know that Palpatine is Sidious. Anakin never went to him, this story is AU and very very very vaguely follows the RotS plot line. So no Mace should not be dead.**

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_I'd walk through hell for you, let it burn right through my shoes_  
_ These soles are useless without you_  
_ Through hell for you, let the torturing ensue;_  
_ My soul is useless without you..._

_A Walk Through Hell- Say Anything  
_

* * *

The Council had opened the door to the loud banging, and were shocked to see a distressed Ahsoka Tano come running in.

"You can't expell him, you can't!" She ran to the center of the room, almost knocking over Obi-Wan. "Please reconsider. I need Master Skywalker. I don't want another Master."

"Ahsoka, calm yourself." Master Windu ordered.

Obi-Wan looked at the other Council members and then down at the Padawan at his side. "You saw him?" he asked.

"Yes! Him, Senator Amidala, and the Younglings." She said the last part with spite. "They are leaving the Temple."

Everyone in the chamber looked at Master Yoda, "Get him, you must."

The old Master closed his eyes for a moment before waving his hand, and Ahsoka went running out the doors.

* * *

Ahsoka ran down the stone corridors of the Temple. They felt longer than they ever had before. She felt a building pressure in her chest, she needed to find him. She finally reached the vast landing port, still not feeling his Force presence, but she looked anyway.

After asking anyone she saw if they'd seen Master Skywalker and the Senator, she determined that she was too late. He had left already. She hung her head, her smile leaving her face as she started to trudged back to the High Council Chamber. Disappointment washed over her, he could be on his way anywhere right now, and the thought of him leaving the planet and never returning left her with an empty feeling. She knew it was wrong to have these feelings about her Master, these attachments she felt. But she couldn't help it, Master Skywalker was always so loving and caring with her, treated her like she was part of his family. Ahsoka Tano had never had a family, she was left as an orphan on the streets of Shili where Master Koon had found her. Here at the Temple she always felt safe, with her Master she felt at home.

As she walked through the landing port she noticed a lone Jedi Cruiser and smiled knowing exactly what she had to do.

* * *

Anakin landed the speeder on the landing port of their apartment in 500 Republica. It looked just the way he remembered it. He helped Padmè out of the speeder and picked up Luke, walking through the open veranda. He turned to look out at the vast city in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he watched all the speeders whiz by the large buildings. He remembered the first time he had seen Coruscant when he was nine, the overwhelming and thrilling experience of the great city. He let his mind wander back to that time, and all the "what if's" resurfaced in his mind. What if he had lost the Pod Race? What if he had lost the Clone Wars? What if he lost control?

"Master Ani! Miss Padmè!" Threepio excitedly entered the veranda with Artoo in tow, who was buzzing and beeping in excitement.

"Threepio!" Padmè said, hugging the droid. Anakin smiled as she patted Artoo on the head, "Of course I missed you too, Artoo."

Artoo whizzed and moved closer to Anakin, bumping his leg, "Hey there Artoo."

Artoo beeped, and Threepio muttered in frustration at the Droid,"Of course I noticed the Younglings! I was just about to ask about it. Miss Padmè, Master Ani, are the Younglings staying?"

"Of course they are! This is Luke and Leia - they are Ani and I's children." Padmè laughed, taking seat on the couch.

"Threepio, Artoo, who are talking to?" Dormè appeared on the veranda; she didn't even wait for them to answer before she was across the room and hugging Padmè.

Dormè was a beautiful young girl, one of Padmè's many hand maidens who was personally selected to pose as Padmè in emergencies. To someone who didn't know the girls well enough, one would have thought they were twins.

"Oh Padmè! I'm so glad you're safe. I heard whispers among the Senate but I knew they weren't true, they couldn't be. Oh, isn't she gorgeous?" Dormè admired baby Leia, "She looks just like you."

"Thank you Dormè." Padmè said, looking at Anakin.

"Oh!" Dormè jumped up and bowed, "It is an honor Jedi Skywalker."

She couldn't even make it all the way through the sentence before she started to giggle.

Anakin laughed, "Hello to you too, Dormè."

Dormè then realized the other bundle in Anakin's arms, "Twins! Oh my, I was not expecting that. I'm afraid that the room only has one crib!"

"Room?" Anakin questioned.

"Yes, room." Padmè replied, "I set up a lovely room for our baby while I was pregnant. Little did I know I was getting double!"

"She was nesting." Dormè said, "Come on, let me get these little angels settled in and I'll have Threepio start on dinner. I'm sure you two are exhausted."

Padmè and Dormè turned and went into the apartment as Anakin lingered a second sensing that something was coming.

Anakin saw the Jedi cruiser and recognized the Force presence as the small black craft landed on the platform. Padmè heard the noise and came back out.

"Obi-Wan?" she questioned, seeing the Jedi cruiser.

Anakin shook his head in response. As the hatch started to open he walked towards the craft, "Ahsoka, what are you doing here?"

The Togruta Padawan popped her head out of the cruiser and smiled, "Master Skywalker!" She climbed down and bowed to him. "Senator Amidala." She bowed her head to Padmè.

Anakin waved her off, "No need for that Ahsoka. You know I'm no longer a part of the Order. What are you doing here? And how did you get a cruiser?"

"The Council wants to speak with you." She felt his reluctance. "Please Master, come back with me. Trust me. And as for the cruiser, well I learned from the best." She winked at him.

"I've already met with the Council and they've said their peace."

"No, Master please. Just trust me on this."

"I know what this is about! They want my saber. They'll have to pry it from my dead hands." Anakin held the weapon in his hand. "Go back to the Temple, Ahsoka. I can't believe they sent you for this; do they think so little of me?"

"No! Master you aren't listening!" Ahsoka was getting fed up with her strong minded Master.

Padmè stepped forward and put her hand on her husbands shoulder, "Maybe you should listen to her, love. You used to always say that you'd trust her with your life. What makes this any different?"

Padmè smiled as Ahsoka's already red cheeks turned even darker.

Anakin turned and held Padmè's head in his hands, he looked into her eyes and she smiled at him. "Are you sure?"

Padmè nodded her head and turned her face, kissing his palm. Anakin leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. After a few moments he released her and put his forehead against hers, "I'll be right back. Stay inside and take care of the babies. Take no visitors; I don't care what they say. I love you."

"I love you. And remember Ani, just stay calm and listen to reason."

Anakin smiled at her and walked off with Ahsoka to the waiting cruiser. He noticed her going for the pilot seat. "Yeah right Snips, get in the passenger seat."

Ahsoka sighed and they took off to the Temple. Anakin couldn't help but feel worried about Padmè, they had just returned to the planet and he was not eager to leave her and their young children alone. Something in the present Force didn't sit right with him, but both Ahsoka and Padmè were adamant about him going back to the Temple. With a final look back at his home, he took off across the busy city.

* * *

"I don't know about this." Master Mace Windu pressed his fingers to his temples, "Are we sure this is the right thing to do?"

"It is what we must do." Master Yoda as his eyes closed as if in mediation, "Restore faith in Young Skywalker, we must."

"But to have a Sith Lord among-"

"He is not a Sith Lord." Obi-Wan could feel his irritation building. Obi-Wan was usually a very calm and understanding Jedi, but right now he was not pleased with the rest of the Council's reactions. More importantly he was not please with Master Windu who was leading the resistance against Anakin. Obi-Wan felt around the Force and knew this was the path they needed to take, he just needed to convince the others of this as well.

"He is Lord Vader!" Windu protested.

"I assure you he is not. Vader is nothing more than a personal demon he needs to fight. I believe Anakin is suffering from a personality disorder set in by his dreams and the great amount of stress he deals with. He just needs help, and it must be us who gives it to him. If we don't, I fear what will happen." Obi-Wan knew he needed a bigger bargaining chip, "And I know we all felt those babies Force presences. I believe they may be equal to Anakin's. So if Anakin truly does turn to the Dark Side and takes them with him, the Jedi are through."

"How do we know this isn't all an act?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"You weren't there, you didn't see what it did to him. Trust me on this, I would never be suggesting this if I didn't think it was right. How many of you can say you faced the Dark Side in you and over powered it? I know I can't. What more does Anakin need to do to prove himself worthy? He's beyond proven himself."

"He has broken every rule in the Code."

"Perhaps the Code, we must alter?" Yoda said opening his eye and rubbing his chin. He looked around at all the shocked faces.

* * *

"They're talking about me." Anakin said, as he and Ahsoka sat waiting outside the Council chamber doors.

Ahsoka nodded her head, the Padawan was lost in thought. "Master Skywalker, is what Senator Amidala said true?" Anakin cocked his head to the side, conveying his confusion. "About you trusting me with your life."

Anakin smiled, "Ah yes, that. Of course it's true. I remember when you became my Padawan. They thought giving me someone to train would calm my 'rebillious spirit'." He laughed, "Everyone else got to pick their Padawans, and they assigned you to me. I was so angry, when I got home I told Padmè that they had given me a little girl to babysit. Padmè, of course, saw reason and told me I was over reacting, and that they were not punishing me."

Ahsoka smiled at her Master.

"Ahsoka, training you was one of the most rewarding things I ever did as a Jedi. I watched you go from a fumbling little girl to a strong and deadly woman. I am so proud of you. You have led troops to victory, went up against General Grevious alone, battled Ventress, defeated death. You are strong and I not only trust you with my life, but I would trust you with my family."

Ahsoka smiled and hugged him, "Oh Master! You have-" she was interrupted by the Council chamber doors opening.

"Ready?" She asked him, walking towards the door.

"Come on Snips." He said, walking into the chamber.

He looked around at all of the Masters sitting in the circle before walking to the center and bowing his head. "What service may I be of you, Jedi Masters?"

"Raise your head, Master Skywalker." Obi-Wan said, standing from his seat.

* * *

After dinner and feeding the twins, Padmè took a much needed salt bath and changed into a simple red night gown with gold trimming. She loved her custom made clothing, but it was nice to just relax.

After her soak she went into the twins room to find them both awake and Threepio watching over them.

"Thank you Threepio." Padmè said approaching the crib the twins would need to temporarily share, "You can go now, I have it from here."

"Of course Miss Padmè, it is an honor to watch them." Threepio said, walking from the room.

Padmè sighed, picking Luke up and resting him on her shoulder; his first reaction was to grab onto her hair.

"No no, Luke." She pulled his hand from her hair and smiled. Leia started to stir, not wanting to be left out. Padmè reached in to pick her up but found it was difficult with Luke already in her arms.

"Don't tell Daddy, but I sure wish I could use the Force to lift you right about now!" She laughed to her self and grabbed the swaddler off the dresser, placing Luke inside, and was able to lean in and grab Leia. Sitting down, she held both babies in her arms and slowly sang them a lullaby from her childhood. Padmè had felt at ease sitting there rocking her children. She was afraid at first that she would have no motherly instincts or that she would terrible with them and they would hate her. But right now with her two babies cuddled into her arms she couldn't be happier. She was almost certain the babies were already using the Force but she almost didn't want to think about it. If she thought Anakin was a rebellious child, she had a feeling she was in for double. She closed her eyes and relaxed into her soothing pace.

"Padmè!" Dormè rushed in through the door. "I just received a transmission from the kitchen - the Chancellor is on his way to see you!"

Padmè sat straight up, her eyes widened and her heart started to accelerate. "No! I need to get out of here. Tell him I'm not home - I'll go through the veranda and fly out." With Dormè's help she stood and started for the veranda door.

"Not trying to skip out on me, are you Senator?" Palpatine sneered, standing across the veranda from her. Palpatine was dressed in his black Chancellor robes, his hair looking whiter than Padmè had seen it. She noticed his face was aging more and more each time she saw him and his nose, which always reminded her of a bird's beak was held high. The Chancellor looked as if he'd seen better days and Padmè could only imagine this was because of her and Anakin. He smiled his fake toothy smile, "Look at these cute little babies. Are they yours, Senator?"

Padmè felt he heart in her throat and couldn't say anything. She opened and closed her mouth a few times but nothing came out. She was terrified. She knew the Chancellor knew of her and Anakin. She was trying to see a way out of this without being killed or captured. When she saw no way, she started to call Anakin through their bond.

"Yes Chancellor. They are my children." Dormè said, stepping out onto the veranda.

Padmè turned to see Dormè wearing one of her elaborate cloaks. "Dormè, please bring the children inside. I wouldn't want them to catch anything.

"Yes m'lady." Padmè replied, bowing a bit and returning inside. Dormè had provided her with the perfect distraction to get out. Once out of sight she took off down the hall to the front door and into the elevator She held her babies to her chest as the elevator descended. An overwhelming feeling of grief washed over her as she thought of Dormè; if the Chancellor found out she was an imposter, he wouldn't think twice but to kill her. The tears were already rolling down her face as the elevator doors opened and she ran barefoot outside across the building steps. She knew that to any passerby she must have looked like a nut running barefoot in her pajamas with two babies crying in her arms.

She ran to the taxi craft dock and bounced on her heels as the craft door lifted up. She climbed inside, "The Jedi Temple, please. Hurry!"

* * *

Anakin's head shot up at the word 'Master' and he looked around the room wide eyed as all the Masters stood. He glanced at Obi-Wan, who was nodding his head.

"Me? A Master?" Anakin felt two small arms snake around him, and he looked down to see Ahsoka giving him a hug. He smiled and patted her on the head. "I don't understand Masters, how can I be granted this right? I've broken every Code imaginable."

Master Windu grunted and Obi-Wan shot him a warning look, but it was Master Yoda who spoke, "Change the Code, we will. Your help we need Master Skywalker."

"We will be reevaluating the Code, making adjustments that we can all agree on to adapt to the ever changing needs of the Force. There is one more thing the Council will ask of you Anakin." Obi-Wan closed his eyes, "We ask you and Padmè recount what happened on and before Mustafar."

He opened his eyes and looked at Anakin, easing himself with the Force, "We want to create a Holocron for the Archives. It will be sealed away in the deepest archives where only a few with the highest authority will ever be able to see it."

"I will do it." Anakin bowed his head again, "If it will help the Jedi, then I will."

Anakin knelt before the Council as they all lighted their sabers in the traditional Master ceremony. He had waited for this moment his entire life. But before it could even start, he was knocked back by a disturbance in the Force.

"Padmè!" He stood up, shocking everyone. "Padmè needs me!" All of her emotions at once were overwhelming him.

The Council looked on in confusion as Anakin fled from the room. After a few moments Ahsoka and Obi-Wan ran after him, followed by the rest of the Council.

Using the Force, Anakin ran through the Temple, down to the receiving dock where he sensed his family's Force presences. He pushed past several Jedi and ran through a Youngling's training class before he made his way down to the receiving dock, just as Padmè's taxi craft landed. He helped her out, pulling her and the babies into his arms.

"Padmè, what happened?" He frantically asked trying to search her as she sobbed into his chest. She didn't respond and he felt that her breaths were rigid and forced. He reached into his belt and pulled out her inhaler. He placed it in her mouth and aided her in using the device, stroking her hair as her breathing started to stabilize. Anakin needed to control his emotions, it upset him that she had to live like this because of what he did. She needed to have an inhaler because of the emergency surgery she underwent after childbirth as a result of his Force choke. They both always kept one of her inhalers on them just incase, and since she appeared to be night gown he doubted she had hers. "There we go. Now what happened angel?"

Padmè turned to see the Jedi Council and Ahsoka looking on. She turned back to Anakin, "The Chancellor, he came for me and the babies." She was still trembling, "He has Dormè."

Anakin kissed her forehead then reached out into the Force, opening his connection with the Chancellor. "I don't know if he knows she's an imposter yet. But he's furious the babies are gone. He's trying to hurt me for my betrayal." He paused and turned to the waiting Council and Ahsoka, "There's something I need to tell you all about the Chancellor."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed, please leave any feedback/comments!

Till next time,

PadmeNSkywalker xx


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I am alive! Hahah sorry this took so long, in short. NYCC - J.K Rowling [The Queen] - Midterms - Hurricane Sandy - Life.

Hope anyone else who was hit by Sandy is doing okay! I'm in NYC and things are still a little crazy, but we're New Yorkers we're used to a little crazy! haha

So yeah,

I promise I will try not to ever let it be that long again, I'm already working on the next two/three chapters. I'm a weird writer who gets ideas for later chapters in the middle of other chapters. Anyone else do that?

Oh and can we all just take a moment to ijdkdsjfdjsf because Lucas sold LucasFilms to Disney and they are planning at Star Wars VII for 2015. UMMMM.

Thank you again to everyone who was left me so many kind messages, and a HUGE thank you to ellisaed, my beta.

But anyway here it is! I hope everyone enjoys and please review as usual.

* * *

_So pick your friends, forget the rest_  
_ You can't live life being second best_  
_ The critics talk of stubbornness_  
_ But you're just passionate, you're just passionate_

_ So if I'm wrong again, I apologize_  
_ You can take a guess, I'll check out my eyes_  
_ It's a common thing, to be out of line_  
_ But it's getting old, by the fifteenth time_

**Two Door Cinema Club**- _You're Not Stubborn  
_

* * *

The plan was in place, and Anakin stood outside the Chancellor's chamber doors in the Senate building. He, as usual, was the bait.

The doors to the chamber opened and Anakin took a deep breath, walking in. The Chancellor's chamber was a wide and open spaced with red walls. Anakin found Dorme bound, gagged and beaten in the far right corner; she wasn't moving, but Anakin sensed she was still alive. Trying his best to subdue his anger, he approached the Chancellor who was seated at her ornate black and silver desk on the far side.

"Vader." The Chancellor said as Anakin knelt before him. "I knew you would come for her, but tell me: where are the children?"

Anakin lifted his head, "I don't know. The handmaiden fled with them. It appears my wife has been less than loyal. Release her to me and I will be sure to punish her."

Palpatine laughed and sent Force lighting down upon Anakin. He screamed out in pain as the electric bolts caused his body to spasm and shock.

"I'm not a fool Anakin! Do not lie to me! I don't know what happened on Mustafar but you are no longer the apprentice I command! I am the most powerful being in the universe, did you think you'd get over on me?"

Anakin regained control of his body and rolled over to see Palpatine had taken on his true Sidious nature.

"I will tear her limb from limb - where are the children?"

"Why do you want my children?" Anakin asked through gritted teeth.

"We will raise them in the way of the Sith! I sense great strength in them. And oh how delighted I was to see that there were two of them. A boy and a girl, yes?" Sidious smiled, "Both very useful. The boy I'm sure will be a great Sith Lord, and the girl . . . well, once she's old enough we'll put her to good use." Sidious cackled.

Anakin had enough. He felt the anger rising in him. No one would speak of his children in that way. He drew his saber and Force jumped at the Sith Lord.

"Foolish of you." Sidious laughed and drew his own saber, meeting Anakin's attack. "You could have been the greatest Sith that ever lived - after me, of course!"

"Never!" Anakin yelled, pushing onward with his attack. Using the Force he opened the chamber doors which revealed Jedi Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"You think that you can out number me?" Sidious cast a round of Force Lighting at the newly arrived Jedi Masters, who ran out of the way, narrowly missing the attack.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you're under arrest, Chancellor." Mace Windu said, drawing his own saber and joining Anakin in the attack.

A few B1 battle droids appeared at the door with B2 Super Droids. The B1's were the standard Battle Droids the Masters were used to fighting, with their curved heads and predictable attacks. Obi-Wan could imagine them saying "Roger, roger" to each other right there. The B2 Super Droids were the ones that would actually be a little bit of a fight. The B2's unlike the B1's were much bigger and had a thicker layer of armor, and internal laser guns. Easy enough for a light saber to slice through, but they were quicker and more efficient, giving a little bit more trouble for the Jedi's. Obi-Wan and Yoda drew their sabers as the droids started to fire. They returned the droids lasers on themselves, effectively taking them out.

"Your droids are useless against us Sidious!" Obi-Wan yelled as a B2 fired at him.

The struggle continued for a few more minutes, each side gaining and losing the upper hand. Once Obi-Wan and Yoda had taken out the droids, Obi-Wan Force closed the door.

"Out numbered you are. Give up you must." Yoda said, putting his saber back on his belt.

"I will never give up!" Sidious cackled, using the Force to send a couch at Yoda, who in return used the Force to push it away.

Sidious knew he could not keep up a fight against them. He was out numbered for saber to saber combat, so instead he stepped back and unleashed a round of Force Lightning on Anakin. Anakin dropped to the floor as his body convulsed.

"Noooo!" Obi-Wan screamed as he rushed towards his former Padawan. Sidious Force pushed Obi-Wan back and continued his assault on Anakin. Anakin's body convulsed even more as he screamed in pain from the attack. Once Sidious was satisfied that the Jedi were distracted, he ran to the back of his chamber where his emergency escape pod was located. Using the Force, he threw objects from around the room at the Jedi moving towards Anakin. He cackled and sent another round of lightning on the young man's body. "You are weak and unworthy of being my Apprentice. You'll never get me Jedi scum. You're all too weak!" He closed the door and lifted off.

"NO!" Obi-Wan slammed his hand against the window as Sidious's escape pod set into hyper space and left the system. Obi-Wan ran to Anakin and dropped down next to him, feeling his pulse. It was weak but still there. "We need to get him to a Medi-Unit."

"We'll take him to his home and have him cared for there." Mace Windu answered looking at Master Yoda, "We don't want to raise too much attention about this. It's bad enough the media will be all over him and the Senator once they find out about their marriage and the children. We'll take him to his home and the hand maiden to a Medi-Unit. We'll be able to make up a cover story for her."

Obi-Wan nodded his head in agreement, never looking away from Anakin. He was so young, and Obi-Wan always forgot that Anakin was young. He always acted and put on a front of being a man twice his age. But there he was then, sprawled out on the red carpet in the Chancellor's Chambers in a coma, looking just like the little boy from Tatoonie that Obi-Wan had met all those years ago. He was no longer that nine year old boy, no, he was a Jedi Master, he was married and had two children, and yet he still had so much pressure on him to be the 'hero' that he acted before he thought. Obi-Wan could see the change taking place in his former Padawan, he was slowly opening up more to the Force and maturing into a the man Obi-Wan always hoped he would become. He had trained his Padawan well, and now Obi-Wan needed to get him home and well so he could train his children the same way. Obi-Wan winced a little bit thinking about having to take Anakin home to Padme.

Obi-Wan lifted Anakin up off the floor and carried him out of the Chambers. He was not looking forward to Padmè's reaction to this, but he would be there if she needed him.

* * *

Padmé sat on the couch in their open living room wearing a light blue night gown and her silk robe over it. She couldn't sleep even if she tried, and between her own worries and the twins crying she wouldn't last a second. Luke and Leia were nuzzled into their mothers arms, no longer wailing but noticeably upset. Padmé was worried; the twins were most likely feeling something through the Force and it was very clearly upsetting them. Sabé sat next to Padmé quietly, not wanting to leave her Mistress alone.  
Padmé saw the ship land on their port and handed Luke and Leia to Sabé as she stood and ran to the veranda. The hatch opened and she had to grab onto the pole to keep herself from falling. There stood Obi-Wan, Yoda and Master Windu, the first having the motionless form of her husband over his shoulder.

"No!" she cried, as the three Jedi Masters made their way to her. Sensing their mother's emotions Luke and Leia began to scream. Sabé bounced them up and down soothingly with no effect, and the hand maiden left the room the twins cries being heard from down the hall. Padmé couldn't move, she felt like stone, the babies cries were miles away and everything else was still. Obi-Wan walked past her and into the living room, placing Anakin down on the sofa. She turned to follow him, snapping out of her trance when Master Windu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Senator Amidala." The Master could feel the young girls distress for her husband. "He'll survive."

Padmè reached into her robe, pulling out her inhaler; she couldn't take all of this at once. It wasn't fair. She stared at Obi-Wan as he adjusted Anakin on the couch, "What happened?" She questioned as Obi-Wan rejoined them.

"I am so sorry Padmé. He was hit with so much Force-lightning." Obi-Wan opened his arms and Padmé embraced him crying on his shoulder. He rubbed small soothing circles on the Senator's back.

"This is one of the reasons why we don't allow attachment." Mace watched the Jedi Master comforting the Senator. "Being a Jedi is dangerous, we-"

"I don't need you to tell me the dangers!" Padmé snapped as she pulled herself from Obi-Wan and went inside to her husband. She knelt down next to his still form.  
"Oh Ani." She moved his bangs from his face and grabbed his hand in both of hers pressing her lips to it. "Please my love. Please wake up. Luke and Leia need you. I need you. This isn't how it's supposed to end."

This had to be a dream, a sick joke. She laid her head on his chest and sobbed. Through their connection she felt him fading, his presence was like a whisper lingering.

"Please." she pleaded, "Please wake up. I just got you back, I can't lose you again." She reached into her night gown and pulled out her inhaler again, she couldn't breath and although it helped she knew that her problem wasn't the reason.

Obi-Wan looked from the scene in front of him to the two Masters standing next to him. Master Windu was shaking his head and Master Yoda seemed to be lost in a deep thought.

"More understanding, compassionate, you must be Master Windu." Yoda finally spoke.

"Master, this is a perfect example of why it is forbidden." Mace replied.

"If change we plan, then change we must." Yoda said, looking up at the two Masters next to him. "Survive Skywalker will."

"Are you positive Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked.

Yoda nodded his head. Before anyone could do anything else the Masters attention was brought back to the two in front of them. Padmé had climbed on top on Anakin and was currently laying on him, tucked under his arm and holding his mechanical hand with her eyes closed. Obi-Wan had never seen this side of Padmé, not even when he told her of Anakin's turn to the Dark Side. Padmé had always been such a strong woman, and deserved this moment of need, of weakness.

Yoda cleared his throat, "Our leave we will take now."

Obi-Wan stepped forward and placed his hand on Padmè's shoulder. "It will be okay Padmè. I promise."

Padmè nodded her head and snuggled closer into Anakin's body.

He took one last look back at those whom he would consider his two best friends, his family, and followed the two Masters out to their speeder.

* * *

Anakin stirred a bit, his head pounding and a pressure on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes, but quickly closed them again; even with the dim lighting in the room it had only made the nausea he was feeling worse. He felt the pressure on his chest shift and realized it was a person.

"Oh, Anakin!" He heard his wife shriek. He felt her tear streaked face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm here my love." He brought his aching arm up to her hair and massaged her head soothingly.

"Don't you dare ever do that to me again, you understand?" She cried holding his head in her hands.

"I won't, Angel. I'm so sorry." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Everything's going to be okay."

"How are you feeling?" Padme sniffled laying her head back down on his chest.

"Sore." He felt her shift and begin to get up, "No, stay. I'd hurt more without you."

Padme smiled and kissed his chest, "I have never been so scared my love."

"Not even whe-"

"No, not even then because I knew you were physically safe and I could help you mentally." Padme felt Anakin take a deep breath.

"I didn't kill him, he's still out there."

"Don't worry about that now my love. He knows better than to show himself right now."

Anakin nodded, "I suppose your right. But when that day comes, I promise I won't fail you or the children again."

* * *

**(Eight Months Later)**

Padmé sat in one of the chairs of the Jedi Council chambers listening to the present Jedi argue over the amendments to the Code. She wore a dark purple strapless gown with gold embroidery and lace, the Naboo symbol on the belt. Her husbands Jedi robes were hung over her shoulders, for it was chilly in the chamber room, heat not being a luxury the Temple had. (I'm not sure if the Temple having heat is entirely true or not, but some people might be bothered by this if it isn't. I'd just say it was a chilly day.) She sighed as she continued to listen to them go back and forth; they'd been arguing the same topics for eight months now and had barely made any progress. She was supposed to be there to help delegate and write up the amendments but all she'd done so far was prevent fights and stare out the windows, thinking about the twins whom were home with Sabé. She had once suggested they take a vote but that quickly turned into an argument because some insisted that the Councils decisions needed to be unanimous, while others were arguing for change.

"Look." A frustrated Anakin sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I think we need to raise the age a youngling can become a Padawan. We are handing children these weapons and expecting them to fight. Expecting them to understand."

"I agree with Anakin, we aren't doing them any favors by putting so much on them so young." Aayla Secura agreed. The newly appointed Rutian Twi'lek Jedi Master was one of the Masters who was with Anakin for a complete change.

"The longer we wait, the harder they are to train. The more rebellious they are." said Kit Fisto glaring at Anakin. Kit Fisto was a Jedi Master that Anakin had always respected, he was a Nautolan with pale green skin and long head tails. He had fought along side the Jedi in many battles, including Geonosis. So it shocked Anakin when the Master stood against him with such a passion.

"That's not true! We just ne-"

"Raise the Padawan age! Allow Jedi to have families! What next Master Skywalker? This isn't the Senate!" Kit Fisto glared at Padmé. "The Jedi Code is sacred. You defied every rule and now we need to change because the Chosen One says so?"

"You leave my wife out of this!"

"Master Fisto, perhaps you should consider what you are saying." Aayla Secura said standing from her chair.

"No, Aayla do not get in this. You brought her into this the second you laid in her bed, made those children and brought her into this Chamber!"

"I'm warning you-"  
"What are you going to do about it, Lord Vader?"

Several Masters gasped as Padmé jumped up and grabbed Anakin before he could lunge at Kit Fisto. Anakin fought against her grip, but gave up when she shoved him back further. "Ani, don't listen to him. He's not worth it."

"Yeah Ani, listen to your wife." Kit Fisto sneered.

Padmé turned and walked over to where Kit Fisto was standing, "And you!" she said wagging her finger at him, "You're very lucky we're in a room full of people I respect or I'd really let you know how I feel. But let me tell you that you're treading in deep water and if he loses control of his emotions. Then, I won't be able to stop him. And I probably wouldn't even try. So if I were you, I'd take a seat and think of a different approach to this."

Padmé stepped back into the center of the room. "That goes for all of you! Eight months of this nonsense and you've gotten no where. You're focusing too much on the old Code. Jedi all those years ago sat down and did just what you're doing, and that Code worked for them. But it no longer works for you, and who knows in the future if what you set works for them. I will tell you that it needs to change, and not for selfish reasons, because yes I have a family with a Jedi Master, but so could all of you. Love is not the path to the Dark Side - fear and resentment are. Trust me, I've witnessed it. Now, Jedi Masters, if one of you would be so kind as to move my chair to the Center here, I will read off my holopad what we have so far."

- Later that night Anakin sat on the floor of his living room, the sun having been set long ago and the sky starless. The Jedi Master was seated on a thick blanket, his son Luke seated in front of him. Between them were toy star fighters, one Anakin held up with the Force, levitating it around his son.

"Pew! Pew! Pew!" He imitated the fighters lasers. Luke laughed and reached up, trying to grab the levitating toy.

"Ani! Ani!" Padmé came excitedly running from the other room, Leia in her arms and Artoo in tow. Padmè was already dressed in a light silk lilac night gown with a fancy design and Naboo symbol embroidered along the waist; Leia wearing the same in her tinier size.

"What is it Angel?" Anakin asked, putting the fighter down which Luke grabbed and stuck into his mouth. Anakin laughed, "Always right into the mouth. No no Luke." He pulled the toy out of his sons mouth.

"Oh Ani, watch!" Padmé said excitedly as she bent down a few feet from Anakin. She placed Leia down on her feet. "Make sure you're getting this Artoo!"

The little droid whirled and turned on his recorder. "Okay Leia, honey, go to Daddy!"

Leia wobbled a second, beginning to make her way the few steps into Anakin's out stretched arms. She was clapping her hands and giggling "Da da da." Her favorite word, as she went.

Anakin scooped her up and kissed her forehead. "I am so proud of you Little Angel. Such a big girl!"

Leia giggled and smacked her lips together which Anakin and Padmè had determined was their way of giving them kisses. Luke screamed happily from his spot on the floor, not wanting to be ignored. Padmè laughed and leaned down by her son.

"Are you playing with Daddy?" She asked and kissed the top of his head. Luke screamed again and grabbed at Padmè's long hair that was down in curls. "No no my little love. That does boo boo to Mommy."

Luke raised his hands above his head opening and closing them, repeating "Ma ma ma." which was his favorite word. Padmè smiled and picked Luke up off the floor. She set him down on his feet as he held onto her hands and toddled forward. Laughing, Padmè slowly released his grip on her, but the second he lost her grip he fell right onto his diapered bottom.

"Good try little guy!" Anakin exclaimed as his son smiled at him and laughed. "Pretty soon you'll be walking too!"

Leia yawned in Anakin's arms and put her head down on his shoulder bringing her thumb to her mouth.

"Looks like someone is tired from all the excitement of today." Anakin laughed standing up to bring Leia to her room.

"You too, little man." Padmè picked Luke up and followed her husband to the twins room. She grabbed a bottle from the bottle warmer and placed it in Luke's mouth, he grabbed on and immediately started drinking. Padmè placed him in his crib and smiled as his eyes slowly started to droop, she leaned down and kissed both of his cheeks. "Sweet dreams my little love."

Anakin reached into Leia's crib and removed her thumb from her mouth bringing her blanket up and tucking her in. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Good night, little Angel."

Padmè grabbed the baby monitor from the shelf and followed Anakin out of the twins room and across the hall to their bedroom. Once they reached their bedroom Anakin began to strip out of his Jedi garb as Padmè laid on the bed smiling.

"Enjoying the show?" Anakin said as he pulled his jerkin off.

"Always." Padmè said, sitting him and motioning for him to come to her. He did as she asked and moved towards her on the bed. She unbuttoned his under shirt and slid it off his shoulders. She loved Anakin's body, and she knew every scar-marked inch of skin on it. She rubbed her hands down his chest and across his abdomen. He smiled leaning down and catching her lips as her hands reached the waist band of his pants. She stood up pushing him down onto the bed, their height difference frustrated her sometimes. She started at his neck and kissed a trail down his chest and abdomen sinking to her knees in front of him.

There was a knock at their bedroom door and Anakin groaned, laying back on the bed. Padmè stood up, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "Come in."

Dorme appeared in the now open door way. She bowed her head visibly upset, "Master and Mistress Skywalker, I don't mean to bother you so late into the night."

"It's not a problem Dorme. Is something wrong?" Padmè asked, rising to her hand maiden and embracing her gently.

"I just received a message from my Father, and it appears my Mother is ill. And I was wondering if I may take a transport to Naboo for a few weeks to be with them. I know it's a lot to ask on such short notice-"

"Don't even continue that Dorme. You will go be with your family, it is where you are needed the most. Go on and pack a bag, I'll have Captain Typhoo take you to Naboo tomorrow on my cruiser. I wish your family the best Dorme; you have always been so loyal to me." Padmè answered rubbing the girls shoulders.

"Thank you Mistress Skywalker." Dorme couldn't help but let out a few tears, "You have always been so kind to us. I'm sorry to have interrupted your night. I will go pack now. Thank you." She bowed again and left the room.

"I swear Padmè, if it weren't for the twins I'd think we had no sex life at all." Anakin had moved her arm to rest over his face, but he felt the weight shift on the bed as Padmè sat back down.

"Oh hush up you." She laughed, swatting him, "You visited me at my office yesterday for what I was later told by my secretary you scheduled as 'aggressive negotiations'."

They both laughed and Anakin sat up smiling at his wife. He leaned forward and kissed her, "Is tomorrow a Senate day or a Jedi day?"

Padmè sighed, "Senate." She loved her job, but ever since the 'disappearance' of Chancellor Palpatine, things in the Senate had been hectic. Everyone was trying to pass whatever laws they could, while others were trying to claw at the other systems.

"I'll miss seeing you day dream in the Council Chambers. Now you know how I felt as a Youngling there." He laughed as she stood and pulled the covers back on her side of the bed and got in. He mimicked the motion laying down next to her. She snuggled into him as he wrapped his arm around her, she grasped his gloved hand in hers and sighed. She moved a little bit to get better access and undid the glove pulling it off.

"I hate when you wear the glove in bed." She commented, admiring the mechanical hand.

"It doesn't freak you out?" He said kissing her temple.

She shook her head, "Not at all love. I held this hand on our wedding day. It's a part of who you are and I love it."

Anakin shook his head, "Only you my Angel. Only you."

* * *

Padmé had been listening to the Senators go back and forth on their various issues for four hours now. The silver head piece shewore was starting to feel heavy, and with the twins still not sleeping through the night, she didn't get much sleep. The headache she had wasn't helping either. She smoothed out her brown robes and leaned forward, resting her head on her hand as she watched two Senators from adjoining Systems argue about a small piece of space and who had the rights to it.

Temporary Chancellor Bail Organa was trying to reason with both of them, but there was no middle point - it was one way or the other. The way the Senate had always been.  
As they finished up Chancellor Organa reopened the Senate floor. Senator Doman Beruss of the Illodia System moved his pod to the center of the room. Senator Beruss was a male human, whom Padmè had never gotten along with. Whenever Padmè tried to make an advance or change in the Senate he was always one of the first to object.

"Senators, I think it's time we discussed these wars that are currently going on. We can sit here and pretend that they aren't still happening, but they very much are. Ever since the 'disappearance' of Chancellor Palpatine the fighting has only gotten worse."

That caught Padmé's attention. She sat up straight, turning the dial on her speaker up to hear him better. "And I firmly believe we need to remove the Jedi, not only from the war, but from any business with this Republic."

Padmé wasn't going to stand for this. She stood up directing her pod to the Center of the room. "You can't be serious?!" she exclaimed.

"Senator Skywalker. Thank you for joining is." Senator Beruss sneered, "But your relationship with the Jedi has blinded you to the truth. The Jedi are using this war for themselves, they only wish to gain power over the Republic."

"That's not true! The Jedi have been protecting this Republic since day one. Nothing they have done is for selfish reasons; that's not the way of the Jedi."

"Neither is getting married and having babies! But clearly that's going on." Beruss smirked as several other Senators loudly agreed with him.

"Leave my family out of this." She knew this was him attacking her again. She was getting fed up with him, and even more fedup with the Senators who were going along with him. They couldn't be serious about this! She closed her eyes and relaxed a bit as she felt Anakin's comforting vibes through their Force connection.

* * *

They were finally making progress revising the Code. Anakin was pleased that for once everyone was working together; Padmé had left a lasting effect on them. It was now reaching mid day and the sun was set high in the sky, there was still a slight chill in the air.

"Let's have break, shall we?" Shaak-Ti suggested standing and stretching her red arms above her head.

Anakin suddenly felt a slight disturbance in his connection with Padmé. She was upset. He sighed, sending comforting vibes through the Force, thinking to himself, The Senate must be arguing about something. He flipped on the Holonet link on his chair and switched to the Senate signal. The first image was of some Senator that Anakin did not know, but then it flicked to Padmé in her pod raised in the Center of the Senate.

"The Jedi have been nothing but good to us."

That got the attention of everyone in the Council Chamber.

"They have served the Republic in ways many of us would never have the guts to. They have never asked for any kind of repayment nor suggested any type of treason. You must see that!"

"You are blinded, Senator Skywalker." The other Senator smirked. Anakin didn't like this guy already and he had no clue what he was suggesting.

"I am no-"

"You are married and have children with a Master on the Jedi Council. How can you say you're not? You have too much of a relationship with the Jedi to see what they are doing, what they have done. They started this war, your husband is one of the reasons we are in this." Some of the other Senators clapped and agreed with Senator Beruss.

Anakin surveyed the Jedi Chamber, and saw that several of the Masters were shaking their heads.

"Little faith the Senate has in us, hmm?" Yoda questioned rubbing his chin.

"Not all of the Senate." Obi-Wan corrected the elder.

"How dare you! You all used him as a poster boy for this war. 'Hero With No Fear' - do you think he asked for that? No, he didn't! My husband would have rather been at home than fighting your war. I would like to see you risk your life like that. Do not blame this war on the Jedi. The former Chancellor Palpatine started all of this, he wanted complete control, not them. They have protected all of you, and you get to sit here today because of them."

Anakin smiled, and looked around the Chamber to see the other Masters nodding along.

"Always a burst of fire your att-wife is." Plo Koon remarked from beside Anakin reaching over to pat him on the back.

"If I recall, your husband was close with the former Chancellor. Very close." Senator Beruss smirked.

A still silence fell over both the Jedi Council and the Senate.

"He was fooled by Palpatine just as we all were." Padmè sent him a glare, daring him to continue. She then turned to the rest of the Senate. "My fellow Senators, you must see reason. Going through with this will destroy the Republic. The Jedi are keepers of the peace, they are our friends, our army superiors. The Clones answer to them."

"Interesting you bring that up, Senator Skywalker. It's as if the Jedi created that Clone Army for themselves." Beruss stated and a loud chatter broke out across the Senate.

"How could they think that?" Obi-Wan was astonished by the way the Senator was twisting everything against them. He had to hand it to Padmè though, she had a lot of courage standing up to them.

Anakin could feel her distress and sent her more comforting vibes. He watched as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. He smiled, knowing she knew he was there for her.

Padmè huffed as she made her way into the Jedi Council Chambers. The doors opened as she approached them and Anakin was waiting on the other side. He pulled her into an embrace and she sighed feeling instantly relaxed, resting her head on his chest. She could feel the comforting vibes from all around the vast chamber and clapping from the Jedi Masters.

"You did amazing." He said kissing the top of her head.

"It's true Padmè. We truly appreciate the way you stood us for us in the Senate." Obi-Wan said from his seat in the chamber.

Padmè raised her head from Anakin's chest and smiled at the Jedi Council who were all looking on at her, "I only spoke the truth. Senator Beruss is a supporter of Palpatine's, I wouldn't be surprised if he knew what was going on the entire time. I know that the Jedi seek no selfish gain from this ridiculous and unnecessary war."

"Regardless, that took a lot of courage. You are very brave Senator Skywalker." Aayla Secura stood and made her way over to the Senator, "I am glad that I can call you a friend." She embraced the Senator who was shocked at first but relaxed into the hug.

Padmè looked up at Anakin with a surprised face, who returned the look with a raised eyebrow and a smile. Padmè pulled away from the Master holding her at the elbows, "Thank you Master Secura. But please, call me Padmè."

"And you may call me Aayla." Aayla smiled and turned to the rest of the Council and laughed, "How can anyone think this is the path to the Dark Side?"

"Come Senator Skywalker, the Code we must finish." Yoda motioned to the seat beside him.

Padmè moved across the Chamber and sat next to the eldest Jedi Master taking the data pad from him and reviewing what they had thus far. "Very good, I like the Padawan age adjustment, sixteen is a good age. I think we need to expand a bit more on the 'attachment' issue." She continued to scroll down the data pad. "I'm glad to see you ended up agreeing with me about the Knights and the Padawan's needing representation in the Council." She peered up at Anakin who smiled and winked at her, "Well, let's finish up this Code then. I'm sure we'd all like nothing more than to get this done." Padmè smiled and started to write and re-write the Code.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a review with what you thought/thinks going to happen!

May the Force be with you,

Padme xx


	6. Chapter 6

So here we are again, another chapter!

We've done a little bit of a time warp for this one!

I do apologize for the time between chapters. I often find myself getting a bit of writers block because I have so much and so many different plot lines that I want to include that I get overwhelmed. But eventually I reel in all the thoughts and put something together. I've already partially written the next chapter so no worries. And possibly doing a holiday one-shot in this universe :3

Thank you to everyone who has read, and reviewed. I do read them all and listen to what you have to say. The good and the bad.

And of course as always a very special thank you to my beta, ellisaed, head on over to her page and read her amazing stories!

* * *

_You were a child_  
_ Crawling on your knees toward it_  
_ Making momma so proud_  
_ But your voice is too loud_  
_ We like to watch you laughing_  
_ You pick the insects off plants_  
_ No time to think of consequences_

_Kids_- MGMT

* * *

**Five years later.**

She was Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker, she was strong and powerful. She had been a Queen at fourteen and Senator of the Galactic Republic after that. She was married to a Jedi Master, and she feared no one. Yet here she was, head in hands, trying to understand what her lovely children had been thinking when they erased all the information on one of her data pads. She had never been so relieved that it was a Temple day.

"Vroom swooosh vrooommm!" Luke was running throughout the house levitating one of his star fighters pretending to shoot targets. He had his arms stretched out and a fighter pilot helmet covering his shaggy blonde hair. "Pew! Pew! Pew!" He weaved through the halls in search of the enemy. "Lock onto the enemy's main station Artoo!"

The droid who was following the young boy whirled. This was Luke's favorite game, which he called "playing Daddy."

The next sound heard was one of Padmé's least favorite noises. It was the screams of her daughter, Leia, who was sitting in the living room watching a program on the Holonet and playing 'Senate' with her dolls.

"Daddy!" The young girl cried from her spot in the center of the now tossed around dolls. Padmé appeared in the door way and the girl took one look at her and screamed again, "Daddy!"

There was no doubt in Padmé's mind that her daughter loved her, but she always wanted Anakin when she was upset. She was the true definition of a Daddy's girl. Her big brown eyes, Padmé's eyes, were filled with tears and her small hands were clenched into fists at her sides.

Anakin came running from the fresher in his and Padmé's room in nothing but his Jedi pants and a tooth brush hanging from his mouth, and hair still wet. Realizing there was no real danger he sighed and looked at Padmé, who threw her hands up in defeat.

"She called for you." Padmé answered.

"What's wrong Princess?" Anakin asked bending down to his daughters level. Leia immediately threw herself into Anakin's arms and sobbed.

Leia sniffled, "Luke ruined my game. He was running around and shot my dolls." The girl paused to let out another sob, causing Padmé to internally roll her eyes. She was upping the drama, she knew exactly how to play her Father. "He said they were evil Sith and needed to be destroyed!"

"Luke Ben Skywalker! Get in here now!" Anakin shouted and the 'pews' and 'vrooms' ceased immediately. Luke slowly poked his head in the room to see his sister crying in his dads arms and was hesitant to come in the room. Unlike Leia who could lie through her teeth, they always knew when Luke lied - he was terrible at it. And more so Luke hated being in trouble.

"Come in here Luke." Anakin didn't need to turn around to sense his son was there.

Luke slowly entered the room with his head down. "Did you do this to your sisters toys?" Anakin asked.

Luke looked at Padmé on the verge of tears, who nodded at him reassuringly, "Yes Daddy." He answered.

"Don't do it again, okay?" Luke nodded his head, "And say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry Leia, I won't ever do it again. Promise."

Leia crossed her arms and turned away with a 'hmph'.

"Alright, go get dressed for the Temple. We're leaving after breakfast." Luke ran from the room before Anakin could even finish.

"No Daddy!" Leia yelled, "He has to be punished. He did bad, punish him!"

"Leia, your brother is sorry for what he did. This isn't something worth a punis-"

"Yes it is! He ruined my game!"

"Leia, your father is right. Luke didn't mean to ruin your game, he was playing his own." Padmé offered stepping towards them, the young girl still fuming.

"Leia, you need to calm yourself. Let your anger go into the Force. Let go o-"

Leia didn't even let him finish, she let out a angry scream and ran from the room. Her bed room door being slammed seconds later.

"Anakin-" Padmé started.

Anakin held up his hand and shook his head, "I know Padmé. I know. She's just so angry sometimes."

"It scares me." Padmé said, walking to her husband who pulled her into his arms.

"Don't worry she's still young, I'll help her. She'll learn to control it. And when she's older I'll teach her about what happens when you don't."

"I trust you Ani. For twins, they are polar opposites" Padmé kissed her husband and smiled. "Now go finish getting ready and I'll help Dormé with breakfast."

* * *

In the kitchen, Dormé, Padmé and Threepio were busily preparing breakfast for the family. Padmé laughed from her spot at the counter cutting fruit, Threepio was having a fit as he tried to remember if Leia liked her toast cut diagonally or straight across.

"Diagonally, Threepio." Padmé patted his shoulder, understanding the droid didn't want to send the young girl into another one of her famous tantrums.

"Of course Miss Padmé." He said cutting the toast.

"We wouldn't want the Princess to get upset over toast, now would we?" Dormé joked as she placed eggs on the plate with Threepio's toast.

Padmé smiled as Anakin entered the kitchen, in full Jedi attire, and sat down at the table. "Smells delicious." he said as Padmé placed a plate in front of him.

"Good morning, Master Skywalker." Threepio said placing a cup of coffee and a data pad with that mornings paper in front of him.

"Thank you Threepio." Anakin replied picking up the data pad.

Luke entered the kitchen next, dressed in his youngling clothes, a simple tan and brown tunic and pants. He sat down and dug in the second Padmé placed the plate down.

"Certainly has your appetite." Padmé joked, "Anything in the news this morning?"

"Nothing about us, if that's what you mean." Anakin smiled taking a sip of his coffee. The media had always targeted them, that was nothing new to the couple. But since the news of twins and their marriage coming to light, the media had not left them alone. Padmé always complained that she could deal with it, she just didn't want them harassing the children.

Leia walked into the kitchen in a noticeably happier mood. She sat in her seat across from Luke, dressed in her olive and black tunic.

"Thank you Mommy." she smiled as Padmé placed her plate down.

"Of course." Padmé remarked a bit shocked, taking her seat, now that the family was served, across from Anakin. "I see you've left your hair down, Leia. Would you like me to do it after breakfast?"

"Yes Mommy, can you do the buns? I love them."

Padmé smiled and nodded, "Of course."

Dormé grabbed her plate and was about to excuse herself from the room when she stopped next to the table. "Excuse me Master Skywalker, Lady Skywalker?"

"How many times do we have to tell you? No need for the formalities Dormé." Anakin answered.

"Yes of course, I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know that I will be going to visit my Father again this week."

"Of course Dormé, but you've just returned nearly two weeks ago. Are you sure you don't want to take an extended break? I can always have Sabé come here. Or we can relocate your father here from Naboo." Padmé offered.

"I apologize my Lady, I know I have just returned. Please understand that I appreciate your offers, but my father is a very head strong Nabooian, much like yours. He won't leave for anything. And not to be harsh but Sabé belongs in your Senate office; she is more useful there than in the home. I will not do that to you and the children."

Padmé laughed, "Yes, Sabè is better at the office, but she is fully capable here."

"I do not mean to offend, my Lady. But I do not wish to be replaced-"

"She will not be replacing you. Dormé, I could never replace you. You've been my faithful hand maiden since I was Queen, you kept all of my secrets, you were nurse to my children. You are more than hand maiden, you are a part of this family. I love you like a sister."

Dormé's face fell a bit, "I never knew you felt that way my Lady. But my father needs me."

"I understand Dormé. Go ahead." Padmé said dismissing her.

Anakin narrowed his eyes at the handmaiden; he could feel her uneasiness and sense her deception. He had felt it slightly every time she had gone away on one of her trips home, but wrote it off as worries about her job and family. This time was different, she was making too many excuses and her stories were wavering. He didn't want to hurt Padmé, knowing how she felt about the hand maiden, but he needed to get to the bottom of it.

"Dormé." Anakin said without turning away from his data pad. "Can you bring me home some Shuura fruit? I do miss the sweet taste."

"Oh-um-of-course Master Skywalker." She faltered and exited the room.

"Anakin, my mother sent us some Shuura fruit in her last package. We still have some in the fridge." Padmé stood to get the fruit.

"I know." Anakin answered motioning for her to sit back down, "I just thought it'd be nice to have some more."

Anakin could feel Padmé staring at him, trying to read him, what he was up to. He wiped his face and stood up walking from the room, "Be ready to leave for the Temple in ten minutes."

"Mommy will you do my hair now?" Leia asked pulling Padmé from her thoughts.

* * *

Anakin stood facing out toward the busy city of Coruscant. He and the twins were beginning their day with their usual mediation inside of his Master chambers. The room was simple, open and quiet, only have two small seating areas for others. Anakin had always preferred to stand while mediating, Leia stood next to him and Luke, who preferred to sit, was seated on the floor behind them.

"You know I can tell when you're not mediating, right?" Anakin said to Leia, who opened her eyes in shock. "Clear your mind, young one. Let the Force consume you."

Leia stared out the window half ignoring him. She hated mediating, and found it to be boring.

"Closing your eyes helps." Anakin sighed as the girl continued to ignore him. "If you wish to be a Jedi Leia, you need to follow what your Master says. I know you find this boring; I did too. But it is necessary."

Leia sighed in defeat, "Fine." She closed her eyes and felt the soothing presence of the Force.

Anakin smiled as he felt Leia pass into a state of mediation. All was peaceful in the Chamber.

Anakin reflected back on his past, recalling how he had always hated meditation, often thinking about pod racing or Padmé instead. As he had gotten older Obi-Wan would have had a stroke if he'd known what Anakin was thinking about instead of mediating. Anakin laughed to himself, remembering all of those days as a Youngling and a Padawan, how he had caused Obi-Wan a lot of grief. That was when he remembered what Obi-Wan had said the night the twins were born after he apologized to him, "It's okay, you're about to receive payback…Make that double!" Anakin sighed; he didn't know the half of it.

A disturbance in the Force pulled Anakin from his nostalgic thoughts. Anakin grabbed Leia before she hit the floor.

"I felt it too." He said, turning to see Luke staring at him wide eyed.

"What does it mean?" Luke asked, easing at Anakin's calming vibes.

"It means you two stay here and don't move. You understand me?" Anakin sent them a warning look and ran from his mediation chamber, light saber in hand.

As soon as she deemed Anakin's presence far enough, Leia made for the door of the mediation chamber and into Anakin's chambers.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked jumping up and following her. "Dad said stay here."

"Don't be a baby Luke. Are you coming?" Leia asked, grabbing her practice saber.

"Leia, I really think we should stay here like Dad said. I just have a bad feeling about this.

"And I have a bad feeling about staying here."

* * *

Anakin pushed his way through the Younglings and Padawan's who were all running in the opposite direction, out the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Of course someone would hide there and attack, it was a seven layer botanical haven. He heard bits and pieces ofwhat was going on: someone had broken into the Temple and was killing people with a red lightsaber.

Anakin, his throat tightening, felt an overwhelming feeling of darkness as he made his way closer to the source. Finally pushing through, he saw a figure in a black cloak standing over a female Padawan. The Padawan had her saber out and was pushing back against the cloaked attackers saber.

"Let her go!" Anakin yelled from across the square.

The cloaked figure kicked the girl and turned to see who was talking to him.

"Anakin Skywalker." A male voice hissed from under the cloak. "The almighty Chosen One." The man deactivated his saber and stepped away from the Padawan.

The Padawan went to slash the attacker but instead was Force pushed back into bushes.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Anakin demanded.

"I don't think you're the one who gets to make the demands Skywalker. You're pitiful." The cloaked man laughed.

"You know who I am. It's only fair."

"I am Darth Galen, and I am here to do the job you didn't do!" The Sith cackled and Force leapt at Anakin, red lightsaber ignited. Anakin met the red blade with his own blue one.

Their sabers met a couple of times with a clash. With each new swing Anakin added more and more Force. He had always been a very aggressive duelist and Darth Galen had clearly known this, meeting every one of Anakin's offensive attacks. In the midst of their battle Galen's hood fell, revealing his face. Anakin almost faltered a bit to see the young Dathomirian Zabrak's yellow skin and thick black markings. It reminded him of Darth Maul, the Sith apprentice he had encountered in his childhood.

Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin saw another figure moving; he recognized the presence but didn't want to lose focus looking deeper into who it was.

Anakin gained a bit of an advantage, pushing the Sith Apprentice back towards a fallen tree. Galen attempted to summon Force-lightning on Anakin, but it was blocked with Anakin's light saber.

* * *

"Leia!" Luke grabbed the girls shoulder pulling her back into their hiding spot. They were ducked behind a few bushes and a fallen statue watching their Father duel the strange looking man.

"I have to help him." The girl urged.

"No." Luke said, grabbing her practice saber from her, "It's bad enough we're down here. Dad is going to kill us."

"Not if that Sith kills him first." Leia grabbed her practice saber back and ran across the square to where the Jedi and Sith were dueling. Raising her practice saber above her head she went to go whack him when suddenly she felt a push and was sent flying back across the court yard. She looked up and her Father was glaring at her over the Sith's shoulder.

Scrambling to her feet she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and picked her up. She was about to put up a fight when she looked up to see it was Ashoka who had grabbed her. Running back towards Luke, Ahsoka grabbed his arm and pulled him with her as she went into a full Force sprint out of the vast jungle like room. Force jumping down, Ashoka landed in the lower level of the gardens and placed Leia down.

"Have the two of you lost your minds?" Ashoka crossed her reddish tan arms across her chest. "Master Skywalker is not going to be happy with you two at all. You could have gotten yourselves killed!"

She grabbed Leia's practice saber a laughed, "Did you really think this would protect you?" She tossed it up in the air and using one of her duel green sabers sliced it in half. "Now don't move an inch. You understand me?"

Luke, who was on the verge of tears, nodded and sat down on a rock next to one of the water fall ends, mumbling something about his "Mommy."

Leia glared at Ahsoka - how dare she speak to them that way. "Don't speak to us that way. I'll tell my Daddy on you Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka looked at the little girl in disbelief, "And you think Master Skywalker is going to side with you, Youngling? Remember that here he is Master Skywalker, not your father. I am a Jedi Knight, and you will respect me as such. Now stay here."

Leia was about to answer back when Luke interrupted her, "Leia, we're already in trouble. Just stop."

Leia sat down on the floor crossing her arms over her chest glaring straight ahead of her.

"Thank you Luke." Ahsoka said and Force leapt back up to the previous level.

Luke sighed resting his head in his hands and looking at his sister, who was still glaring into the jungle like gardens.

* * *

Anakin's saber hit the Sith's again in a hiss and he grunted pushing harder against him.

"You can't win Skywalker." Galen laughed bringing his saber back and forward again with more force.

"You are the fool if you truly think Sidious isn't using you." Anakin was trying not to think about it, knowing it would cause him to lose focus. Leia had blatantly disrespected him by coming here, and even worse, she tried to attack him. Anakin was only relieved to see a flash of red, orange and blue that he knew was Ahsoka scoop her up and bring her to safety.

"I've got you Skyguy!" He heard Ahsoka yell as she came running at the pair duel sabers in hand.

"I'm here too!" Obi-Wan had his blue saber out and was rushing towards them from the opposite direction.

Darth Galen used the Force to send a tree towards Ahsoka, but she chopped it with her sabers, failing it from slowing her down.

Knowing he was out numbered the Sith laughed, "You may have gotten me this time, but you'll fail in the end Skywalker. You and the Jedi will fail!"

And with that, he was gone.

"No!" Anakin yelled, slicing his saber through a nearby rock.

"It's okay Anakin." Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder and looked at Ahsoka.

"Where are my Younglings?" Anakin asked, remembering Leia's attempted interference.

"I'll get them Master." Ahsoka bowed and went to retrieve Luke and Leia from where she had left them. Hopefully they had listened and hadn't move.

"You brought the Younglings here?" Obi-Wan's eye brows shot up in surprise.

"No. They disrespected me, and came without my approval." Anakin answered rubbing his forehead.

"Sound familiar?" Obi-Wan replied with a little laugh.

Anakin shook his head, "Not now, Obi-Wan."

"Daddy!" Leia ran up to him arms open.

Anakin put his hand out stopping the girl, shocking her. "How many times do we need to remind you Leia that I am not 'daddy' here. I am Master Skywalker, and you are to address me as such."

"Sorry Master Skywalker." She answered, holding her head high.

"I am so disappointed in the both of you. How could you disrespect me like that? I told you to stay in my Chambers where it was safe." Anakin could sense the shame in Luke, but felt not even remorse from Leia. "Not only did you risk your own lives, but youendangered everyone in this Temple. Do you understand the severity of what could have happened?"

Luke nodded his head tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry Masters."

Leia continued to hold her head high.

"Ani!" Padmé came running through the brush, dressed in one of her elaborate Senator gowns of green and gold. That didn't stop her from falling to her knees and pulling Luke and Leia into her arms. "I sens-heard what happened and came here immediately. Is everyone okay?"

Anakin sighed placing his hand on her shoulder but it was Obi-Wan who spoke, "We lost a few Younglings and Padawans."

"How did this happen?" She questioned pulling her children closer to her. Luke clung to her as if it were his life line. Leia seemed indifferent to the smothering.

"We don't know Padmé, but there is a lot we need to discuss." Anakin said running his hand through her hair. She tried to stand but Luke wouldn't let go. Releasing Leia she picked Luke up in her arms. Anakin shook his head, "Put him down Padmé."

Luke tightened his hold on his mother, "Why?"

"Because he needs to learn not to be so attached to you." Anakin snapped.

"Pot calling the kettle black if you ask me." Padmé said turning and walking away grabbing Leia's hand, "I'll meet you in the Council Chambers Master Skywalker."

* * *

"Troubling this is." Master Yoda was seated on his seat in the Jedi Council Chamber. His eyes were closed and he was reaching out into the Force. "Disturbance I feel, closer than we think it is."

"How close?" Master Aayla Secura asked from her seat, the young Twi'lek Master was clearly plagued with worry.

"Unsure of this I am."

"We should have seen this coming." Master Windu said from his seat next to Yoda. "Of course Sidious would get himself a new Apprentice. How powerful was he Skywalker?"

Anakin took a deep breath in, "He's powerful. More prepared then anything. He knew exactly how I would attack. He only fled when Obi-Wan and Ahsoka got there. He goes by Darth Galen."

"I sensed his power in the Dark Side, but his Force signature was average." Obi-Wan explained.

"Senator Skywalker, is there anyway to keep this information from leaving the Temple?" Master Windu asked, turning to Padmé.

Padmé, who was seated between Yoda and Anakin, shook her head, "If there was anyone here today who wasn't a Jedi, then I doubt it. The media will know any moment now."

"I feared that."

"I fear what this will do in the Senate. As the Senator for the Jedi Order, it's my duty to act in our best interest. But I doubt everyone else will see it that way. You already know several people are trying to take you out. This could be their crutch. The fact that the war isn't completely over, recently the people of Kloper uprised against the clones and Jedi occupation. Now you were attacked here in your own Temple, Senator Beruss is going to have a field day with this, and there is only so much I can do."

"Correct Senator Sywalker is." Yoda spoke up. "Deal with the issue on Kloper we must."

"Perhaps I can go, a diplomatic solution may be what we need in these times." Padmé offered.

"You can't go. Besides your health, you are not a Jedi Master on this Council. That is a decision you can not make." Anakin said in disbelief at his wife's proposition.

"Yes Master Skywalker, thank you for reminding us all yet again that I am not a Jedi Master. But I am the political representative for this Order and am capable of handling these matters." Padmé was fed up with him. "I have been in much worse than this."

"I'm not doubting you Padmé, I just don't feel you are the right person for this mission." Anakin pleaded with her.

"Master Skywalker has a point, this is no mission for a Senator." Master Windu interrupted. "Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker. The two of you will attend to the issues on Kloper. Senator Skywalker, we need you here helping us fight in the Senate."

Obi-Wan nodded his head patting Anakin on the back, "Just like old times, Anakin."

Anakin laughed, "Let's just hope this goes a lot smoother then we're used to."

"Another issue we have." Yoda said opening his eyes.

"What is that?" Obi-Wan question his laughter ceasing at the elder Masters concern.

"Much anger I sense in Young Skywalker."

"Leia?" Anakin questioned looked at Yoda in disbelief.

"Yes. More anger we sense in her, than you Master Skywalker." Yoda looked at Padmé and Anakin.

"I understand Master Yoda. I am working on that with her, I will teach her to control her feelings."

"This you may do, but train any further than a Youngling she will not."

"I'm sorry Master Yoda, but are you saying my daughter can not train as a Jedi?" Padmé questioned in disbelief.

"Yes Senator Skywalker. Continue she may to learn here, but a Jedi she will not become."

"Anakin." Padmé looked at him confused, placing her hand on his knee.

"I promise, I knew nothing of this." He said taking her hand in his.

"Perhaps Leia will fall into politics with you Padmé." Obi-Wan suggested.

"She does favor the days she goes with you to the Senate." Anakin added.

"But we promised that they would get to decide, and now we can't give her that option." Padmé pleaded.

Anakin laughed, "Padmé, Luke is as much a Senator as I am. Luke will be out in the fighter ships. Leia may have my anger and attitude but she applies it the way you do. I swear she looks at me sometimes the same way you do when you're mad."

"I'm sorry Senator Skywalker, but we fear she will be too dangerous. The temptation will be too strong." Master Windu added.

"I understand, I couldn't bear to lose my Leia like that." Padmé smiled tears in her eyes looking at Anakin. "When will we tell her?"

"When the time is right."

* * *

The sound of her heels clicked on the concrete floor as she walked through the thought to be abandoned tower in the lower Works of Coruscant. She had been meeting him here for five years, and the place no longer gave her the chills. Then, though, she was nervous that her story was starting to fall through. She pushed through the metal door, that scraped against the floor.

She was used to this room as well, the only place with light, a vast open space with all the necessary amenities that reminded Dormé of a 'panic room'.

"Dormé. What news do you have?" The Sith Lord questioned from his place in the chair.

"My Lord." Dormé bowed kneeling to the floor. "I have been observing the children, and think you have chosen the wrong one."

"Oh yes?"

"Yes." Dormé continued, "The boy is weak, attached to his mother. The girl is the one you should go for. She is angry, just like Skywalker was, worse even. I believe she will be more powerful than her brother."

"Hmmm." Sidious scratched his chin in thought. "Yes, and how shocked Skywalker will be to see his little girl turned against him."

Sidious laughed in what Dormé would have mistaken for joy, by now she knew better. "We will have to see when they are older, which one is truly more powerful. Then I will take them on as my apprentice."

"What of Darth Galen?" Dormé questioned.

Sidious cackled again, "Darth Galen is weak, a useless tool in all of this to throw Skywalker off."

"I understand my Lord. What do you have for me now?"

"Continue to watch the children, and when the time is right . . . we will rule once again."

* * *

Dun dun dun...

I love writing Luke and Leia as little kids, such cuties.

So who saw that coming? Anyone? How could she?!

I'd also like to point out I made up Darth Galen...to an extent. Galen Marek is one of Darth Vader's apprentices. Except Galen was a human.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.

Please review! :D

May the Force be with you!

xx Padme


	7. Chapter 7

Hello hello!

I hope everyone is well and had a safe and happy holidays! I love reading all of your reviews, and messages.

Oh and I have a tumblr you can follow: . ! It's an RP blog for Padme, but I definitely have some OOC posts and updates about my stories. Feel free to follow me over there, ask any questions you have, and RP if you do!

Before we get on with this chapter there are a few things I want to answer from reviews and messages I've received. Just in case anyone else also had these concerns or questions.

1. **Sabe was Padme's decoy, who acted as queen when she was in danger. She died at the beginning of Episode II.**  
_A: Sabe was Padme's handmaiden. All handmaiden's were decoys for the Queen, they were her bodyguards. And she does not die in the beginning of Episode II, that's Corde. After the conclusion of the Clone Wars, Sabé continued to serve the eventual successor to Amidala in the Imperial Senate—Jar Jar Binks. She remained suspicious of the circumstances of Amidala's death, joining forces with Bail Organa, ally of the late Queen. In her service to the House of Organa, Sabé was employed as an envoy to establish resistance cells across the galaxy, gather and spread information, and handle the distribution of metériel to said rebel groups. Sabé also had the opportunity to interact with young Princess Leia Organa and her friend Winter. Sabé tutored the girls; Organa in matters of court etiquette and diplomacy, and Winter in security and bodyguard tactics. These skills would later greatly serve both as agents of the Alliance to Restore the Republic.  
_

2. **Anakin was being cruel when he told Padme that Luke shouldn't be so attached to her.**

_A: Anakin is not saying it to be cruel, yes at the time he was being snappy because of the entire situation. But he said it because he knows what such strong attachments can lead to. Of course he doesn't want Padme to not love on her son, but Luke's strong attachment to her is worrying to him. _**  
**

3. **Why would Luke and Leia call him 'Master Skywalker' when at the Temple? Everyone knows they are his children. Why does Padme do it?**

_A: It's a matter of respect, and discipline with being a Jedi. I can't imagine they'd want them walking around the Temple calling him 'Daddy'. Padme does it to be sassy._

4. **Anakin would have never stayed put in the same situation.**_  
_

_A: No he wouldn't have, but Luke and Leia are not Anakin. Anakin would of course be a concerned and upset Father that they disobeyed him and could have been killed. Imagine it if it were your children! Also let's all be real, even in real life our parent's tell us not to do things that they do or did, i.e. drink, smoke, etc. He isn't a Padawan or a reckless Knight anymore, he needs to be a father and a Master. And I highly doubt he'd be all for putting two five year olds in harms way._**  
**

5. **Why is Leia so angry?****  
**_A: If you've watched the movies you'd have to agree that Leia is very sassy and bossy. But the anger is just part of my plot line. So I can't say exactly why...yet...  
_

6. **No making Dorme into a spy? Why are you having her work for Sidious?**

_A: Because things aren't always exactly what they seem._**  
**

7.** Why did the change the code to have Padawan's be sixteen?**_  
_

_A: Read this chapter!_

* * *

_ "Son fear is the heart of love"_  
_So I never went back_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_  
_That they both are satisfied_  
_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_  
_When your soul embarks_  
_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_I Will Follow You Into The Dark**- Death Cab For Cutie**_

* * *

**11 years later.**

Leia Skywalker walked at a hurried pace through the long halls of the Senate Dome, her forest green gown billowing behind her. Her long chestnut brown hair was pulling up in a braided bun on the top of her head. She was short like her mother, but gave off the same powerful confidence found in both of her parents. She had just gotten out of her morning classes at the Jedi Temple and was joining her Mother in the Senate meeting.

"Morning mom." Leia sat down in her chair beside Padmé, dropping her bag next to her.

Padme Skywalker whom was now forty two was seated in the Senate rotunda listening on with concern. Her long brown hair pulled up into an elaborate twist, an elegant headdress with the Jedi crest resting on the peak rested on her head. Padme smiled at her daughter, she didn't have wrinkles, more like worry lines. Anakin stilled insisted she was the same beautiful Angel he met on Tatooine, which caused her to laugh.

"Morning Leia." Padmé smiled, "How were your classes?"

"Alright, I suppose. I just wish I could take more combat classes. I need more practice than just sparring with Dad or Luke. Maybe then I could get assigned to a Master, or one could pick me."

Padmé's smiled faltered a bit, but didn't let the young girl notice, "I prefer you seated right where you are." She placed her hand on the young girls knee and smiled.

Leia sighed, knowing her mother's wishes for her to follow in her footsteps as a Senator. "What's the Senate a-buzz with this morning?"

"The same as always. Trade arguments, property disputes, systems who want the clone troopers off their planets, and of course the Jedi are being called into question."

"How many times do they need to prove themselves before these people realize how needed they are?" Leia shook her head in disbelief.

"You know just as well as I that this is not them acting alone."

Leia nodded in thought, "I have to do a report on a political figure for one of my Junior Senators classes. Would it be unfair of me to pick you?"

Padmé laughed, "I'd think so."

"Perhaps I'll ask Chancellor Organa." Leia shrugged.

"Good choice." Padmé remarked as she turned back to the current discussion, the Chancellor was attempting to settle an issue of a trade routes between two planets.

* * *

"A decision the Council has made." Yoda was seated in his chair in the Council Chamber. It was a hot day and the sun was shining into the Chamber. "Young Skywalker, come to the center of the room please."

Luke was taken aback by the Masters request, his blue eyes widened and he ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. Looking around the Chamber nervously at his Dad and Obi-Wan, he was afraid that he had done something wrong. Both of the older men were smiling at him, easing his tension a bit. Anakin nodded to him and he slowly stood up adjusting his light brown robe and tan tunic. He made his way to the center of the circle, fidgeting as he waited to hear what this was about. Luke stood tall and confident like his father, he was an excellent pilot and was on his way to being an extraordinary Jedi.

"Luke, we as the Council have agreed that you are ready to become a Padawan." Master Mace Windu said from his seat next to Yoda.

Luke exhaled, not even realizing he was holding his breath, and smiled, wanting to jump up and down but controlled himself. He was ready, he was almost seventeen and had pleaded to be trained since the day he turned sixteen.

"We are assigning you to be Master Skywalker's Padawan." Both Anakin and Luke looked at Mace surprised. This part they had not told Anakin, he hadn't had a Padawan since Ahsoka. He certainly wasn't expecting the Council to give him one of his own children.

"I'm hon-" Anakin started.

"No." Luke said shaking his head. "I don't want him to train me."

The Council all looked at each other in confusion, and then at Anakin. Anakin looked down at his hands in his lap, unsure of what this was about. He could feel his anger and disappointment starting to bubble and he needed to control it. He was unsure of where this was coming from; he didn't think his son was mad at him. This was a complete shock.

"Any Youngling in this Temple would fight for this better have a good explanation for this, Young Skywalker." Master Windu asked, clearly upset by Luke's actions.

"I just-I just don't. Please Masters, anyone but him." Luke pleaded, "How about you Unc-Master Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, whose head was still down, with concern. He knew that Luke pleading him to take him on was a knife to Anakin. Luke could have picked any other Master in the room, but no he chose him. Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's anger and pain fighting inside of him, his fear bubbling at the surface. Obi-Wan shook his head, "I'm sorry Luke, but one Skywalker was enough for me."

"Young Skywalker, Padawan Lern and Knight Brevis, please excuse yourselves from this Chamber." Master Secura said motioning to the Chamber doors. The three representatives from the different Jedi stages exited the Chambers and all the Masters began to talk amongst themselves.

"Silence." Yoda spoke in an even tone, but everyone immediately quieted. "Understand this do you, Master Skywalker?"

Anakin shook his head, still not raising it. "I have no idea what he's on about."

They could all sense the hurt in his -Wan placed his hand on Anakin's back, "Does he know?" he asked softly.

Anakin stood up, "I need some fresh air." He began to cross the Chamber.

"We need to discuss this matter Skywalker." Mace said, "You have to have some clue as to what would make him act out like this."

"I don't." Anakin snapped, he closed his eyes and leaned his head to the left. He needed to get out of here it was suffocating him, making it hard to suppress him. He opened his eyes again and took a deep breath, "I just need to step out for today."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Go ahead Anakin. Mediate, and then talk to him. We will discuss this tomorrow."

Anakin nodded and left the Chamber, "Thank you."

"Anakin didn't tell him, did he?" Master Tii asked Obi-Wan.

"I don't think so. But I do think he knows." Obi-Wan stroked his beard in thought.

"But no one knows. No one outside of this Chamber, besides Senator Skywalker, knows." Master Tii argued.

"Troubling this is." Yoda said from his seat looking at Obi-Wan.

* * *

Leia was snapped out of her day dream by an overwhelming sense of anger and confusion. She had never felt anything like this before; she was very strong with the Force, but this was stronger. She glanced at her Mother who had a confused look on her face and her hand over her heart.

"Are you okay Mom?" Leia asked snapping Padmé out of her own trance.

Padmé nodded her head as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm fine Leia."

"You feel it, don't you?" Leia was sure that was what her Mother's sudden change in emotion was about. But how could she feel it? "How?"

"It's your Father." Padmé said tears rolling down her cheeks, "He's hurting. Badly."

"He's hurt!" Leia jumped up, her light saber flew into her hand. Padmé placed her hand on the girls wrist and lowered the weapon, shaking her head.

"Not physically dear, just emotionally." Padmé wiped the tears from her face, "He must be coming here, it's getting stronger."

"You can feel Dad's emotions?" Leia questioned.

"Yes, we have a very special bond. I haven't felt these emotions in him in a very long time." Leia could tell Padmé was terrified, even if Padmé was trying to hide it. Of course he had lapsed with Vader a few times over the years but never like this. She could feel it running deep.

It felt just like it did all those years ago leading up to Mustafar. He was truly hurting about something. Padmé tried to push calming emotions to him but his were too strong. Padmé clutched her heart again, it felt like it was breaking and her head pounded. The wave of emotions inside her were reaching their climax, and she knew that he was standing behind her.

"Daddy!" Leia jumped up and ran to her Father hugging him. "Daddy are you okay?"

Anakin nodded and headed straight for Padmé, not saying a word. Padmé stood on shaky legs and embraced her husband. "What's wrong, Anakin?" she asked tears streaming her face.

She felt an amazing calm come over the both of them as he hugged her, taking a few deep breaths. "He's embarrassed me in front of the entire Council." Anakin finally admitted pulling back from Padmé, his hands on her elbows.

"Who?" Padmé questioned.

"Your son." Anakin snapped.

"What did Luke do?" Padmé glanced at Leia who shrugged watching her parents.

"The Council decided that he was ready to be trained."

"That's wonderful!" Padmé exclaimed confused.

"Yeah wonderful, Padmé. They took me by surprise and said they wanted me to train him." Padmé nodded for him to continue, he sighed hanging his head, "He told them he didn't want me to train him. He begged them for any other Master but me. He begged Obi-Wan to take him."

Padmé pulled her husband into a tight hug, running her fingers through his hair. She knew more than anyone why this was hurting him so much. He had once feared that she preferred Obi-Wan to him, and now his son was. "It's okay Anakin. I'll talk to him when he gets home."

"No." Anakin said pulling away again. "I forbid you from it. I will talk to him."

Padmé nodded, "Okay Ani." she leaned up to kiss and whispered in his ear, "Does he know?"

Anakin shook his head and Padmé nodded giving him a look. "Later." He said sitting down in one of the pods chairs.

Leia sat down across from him grabbing her comlink typing away. "You better not be sending him a message over your com." Anakin warned.

Leia rolled her eyes, "I'm talking to Mara, relax."

"Watch your tone, young lady." Padmé warned.

"Sorry." Leia answered. Satisfied, Padmé sat back in her chair facing the Senate. The rotunda started to become noisy as the Senators from across the galaxy filled into their pods.

Leia glanced at her Father, who gave her an unsure smile. "You can train me Daddy."

Anakin's smile faltered and he heard Padmé sigh, "It's not the time for this Leia." Padmé didn't turn around, she was reading the after recess issues scheduled for that day.

Leia began to protest but Anakin raised his hand, "Your Mother is right Leia."

Leia stood up straightening her dress, "I'm going to be late for my next class. Mara and I are going to the Archives after class so I might not be home for dinner. I love you both." She hugged Anakin and left grabbing her satchel.

Padmé turned back around and put her head in her hands. "When are we going to tell her the Council won't let her train?"

Anakin rubbed his temples, "I guess we're going to have no choice. I can try to get them to reconsider again, but they are set that she can't be trained. I always thought she'd just fall into politics like you. But no, she wants to do both."

"She's our Leia, of course she's going to be difficult."

* * *

Leia walked swiftly through the crowded cafeteria, lost in her own mind. The Jedi Temple's cafeteria was a place for Younglings, Padawans, and Knights to eat and socialize when on breaks from class or missions. Every now and then you'd see a Master, but most preferred the quiet of their own Chambers. The high stone ceilings caused conversations to jumble into loud noise and echo throughout the room. Leia had changed into her brown and black Jedi outfit for class. Everyone was noisily chatting amongst themselves and she was so lost in thought that she didn't notice some of her classmates were looking at her and whispering. She made her way to the far corner to the table where her and Mara Jade always sat.

Mara Jade was a Jedi Padawan two years older than Leia. She had long fiery red hair and striking features. When Leia sat down and realized a few guys were staring, she figured it was at Mara.

"Do they ever stop?" Leia rolled her eyes. Mara snorted, taking a bite of her apple.

"So, I hear your brother really shook up the Council today."

Leia snapped her head up to look at the girl, "How did you know about that?"

"It's part of the latest gossip; everyone knows. Why'd he do it?"

Leia shrugged, shaking her head, "No clue. It really upset my Dad though. He came into the pod while I was listening in on the Senate meeting with my Mom. You should have seen it Mara. I've never seen my Dad so upset, so hurt. And my parents have this strange connection that they've never told us about. Apparently Mom can sense Dads emotions, it was affecting her stronger than I've ever seen. It's like she felt his pain. She knew he was really upset."

"I bet he was mad princess." Dan Beruss laughed from the table next to theirs. He was the nephew of Senator Beruss, a tall stocky Padawan the same age as Leia with short curly brown hair. He was always teasing Luke and Leia every chance he got. "Mad enough to choke someone." The fellow Padawans at his table all laughed along.

Mara whipped around and glared at him, "Shut up, Dan." Mara warned through gritted teeth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leia demanded her brow furrowed.

"Oh this is too much." Dan laughed, "The Princess doesn't know?"

"I told you to shut up." Mara stood up, followed by Leia who pushed herself around Mara.

"What don't I know?" She looked back at Mara who was fuming.

"It's neither of our places nor business to tell her Dan." Mara was using the Force to calm herself.

"Oh please Mara. You know who Darth Vader is, right princess?"

"Of course. He's a monster."

"A monster you call Daddy."

"Dan!" Mara yelled.

Leia felt a lump in her throat - it couldn't be true. Yet something inside of her told her it was."You're lying!" She screamed tears coming to her eyes. "He's lying, right Mara?"

She turned to her best friend who said nothing but lowered her head. Leia looked around with an overwhelming feeling of being trapped. She grabbed her bag and fled the cafeteria in tears.

"Leia!" Mara called and went after her, sending a glare in Dans way.

Leia ran through the Temple unsure of where she was going. She ran through the halls weaving around groups of people talking and training. How could it be true? Her Father sat on the High Council. He was a good man, the best Jedi she'd ever seen. He was the Hero with No Fear. How could he be a Sith Lord? Was that why Luke denied his training?

She collapsed onto a rock in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, she dropped her head in her hands and cried. She had never felt such deep pain or hurt before, she couldn't and didn't want to believe it. She looked around and remembered the event that played out here when she was a little girl when the Sith Apprentice broke into the Temple. She was brought back to the present when she felt Mara's concerned presence and turned to see her standing a few feet away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Leia questioned, wiping the tears from her face.

"It's not my place. It's no one but your Mother and Father's place to tell you." Mara answered sitting next to Leia.

"How does he know? How did you find out?"

Mara could hear the hurt in her voice. "A Holocron in the Archives. It was supposed to be sealed away but it some how made its way into the general archives. I was in there studying when they found it."

"What was on it?" Leia demanded.

"Maybe you should talk to your-"

"No. If they've hid it from me this long then I don't want to talk to them about it. Either tell me or show me what was on the Holocron. If its in the general archives, then I can just go by myself and watch it.

Mara sighed defeated, "Okay, okay. Come on, it's probably better if you watch it for yourself."

* * *

Leia followed Mara into the first hall of the Jedi Archives, the large library was filled with thousands of years worth of knowledge. The girls were sure to say a greeting and mention of studying to Jocasta Nu, the Archives Chief Librarian. The Librarian smiled at them, Jocasta had always liked both Leia and Mara, whom were hard working and polite young ladies. They didn't want to seem suspicious, so they chatted idly as they made their way back to the farthest Archive Holocron players. Looking around to make sure no one was watching Mara searched through the general data base, she came upon a Holocron titled _Darth Vader._

"Are you sure about this?" Mara asked almost pleading with Leia.

Leia didn't respond but clicked on the activation button.

A young Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala appeared before them.

"I am Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, and this is my wife Senator Padmé Amidala Skywalker. We were asked by the Jedi Council to create this Holocron as documentation of my return from the Dark Side." He dropped his head and the Holo-Padmé placed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "It all started when I was nine years old and living as a slave on Tatooine . . ."

Leia watched as her Father explained everything, from Tatooine to Geonosis and their secret wedding on Naboo. Every now and then Padmé would fill in blanks or further detail the story. Leia had always known her parents were extraordinary but this was more than she could believe. Just as she started to get lost in the wonderful and brave stories she was reminded why she was watching this.

"Chancellor Palpatine who we now know was Darth Sidious, had manipulated me into believing the Jedi were against me. He used the death of my Mother against me and manipulated my thoughts so I'd have dreams of Padmé dying in childbirth. He told me he could teach me the power I needed to save her. I was driven mad by the thought of losing her, of losing the baby. Foolishly and lost in my own mind, I believed him and pledged myself to him. I allowed Darth Vader to take over me."

To the right of them a security Holo of a young Anakin knelt before Palpatine, pledging himself to his teachings. Leia watched her Father fall to his knees in defeat, and tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I can't explain exactly what it feels like. But it's like I'm watching someone else through my own eyes. I have no control over my body. I'm not saying its an excuse for what I've done, not with the sand people, not with all of those other planets and certainly not with Pa - "

The Holo cut, and Leia looked up in confusion to find her Father standing there in the flesh, arms crossed.

Leia and Mara shot up, "Daddy! I - "

Anakin held his hand up silencing the girl, "Move."

Leia moved and Anakin inserted a Holodisk into the machine. After a few moments and fiddling with the machine he stood up removing the disk. "Follow me."

* * *

Anakin burst through the Council Chamber doors, interrupting a Master and Padawan who were relaying their most recent mission.

Standing in the center of the room with Leia and Mara behind him, Anakin held up the Holodisk.

"Master Skywalker what's the problem? I thought you were going to-" Master Tii said shocked to see the fellow Master burst into the chamber.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Anakin." Obi-Wan warned, sensing the mans anger.

Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to center and calm himself, but it was failing.

Leia reached out into the Force to try and help her Father, and gasped when she felt his presence. She has never felt anything like it before, but she was certain it was the Dark Side.

"What is on the disk Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin opened his eyes, "It's my Holocron. I caught these two watching it in the Archives. And when I went to extract it, it had been moved to the General Archives. Who knows how many of them have seen it by now."

Master Aayla Secura gasped, "What?! How could this happen?"

"The only people who know that even exists are all in this Chamber with the exception of Senator Skywalker." Master Mace Windu commented.

"Find this how did you, Young Skywalker and Young Jade?" Yoda asked, resting his head on his hand in thought.

"I was in the Archives studying earlier today when Dan Beruss and some other Padawans found it. Dan was teasing Leia about it in the cafeteria so I had no choice but to show her." Mara explained.

"I didn't see the whole Holocron, my Fa - Master Skywalker turned it off." Leia added.

"Bring Padawan Beruss to us Mara." Master Windu said, waving the girl from the room.

"Yes Master." Mara bowed and headed out.

"You don't think Luke saw this do you? It would explain this mornings outburst." Obi-Wan asked, stroking his beard in thought.

"I am unsure. I have not spoken to the boy yet. I was discussing it with my wife in the Senate building when I felt Leia's emotions and became concerned. I found them in the Archives and that explained why." Anakin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "It's going to be one of those days."

"Be with Padmé today, take her out somewhere. That always eases you on these days. We'll handle this." Obi-Wan offered.

Leia saw the opportunity and took it, "Masters?"

"Yes, Young Skywalker?" Mace answered her.

"I wish to train with Master Skywalker. I believe he is wise and skilled, there is much I can learn from him. Just because my brother is too dense to see it doesn't mean we all are. I would be honored to be his Padawan." Leia smiled at her Father.

Anakin smiled but shook his head, "Leia, we discussed this earlier. You are not ready."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and then around at the other Masters confused. Long ago they had all agreed that Leia would never train. They all figured she would just fall into politics anyway. Why had Anakin not told the young girl?

"Anakin, she doesn't know?" Obi-Wan questioned. The younger Master didn't need to answer, Obi-Wan knew the answer. "Perhaps now is the time to tell her."

"Perhaps you should mind your own business Obi-Wan. I can take care of my children." Anakin snapped in response.

"Anakin, I know you are mad-"

"You don't know Obi-Wan. You have been putting me down and telling me what to do since I was a child, and I'm tired of it. I'm a Master and a father now, I don't need you to tell me what to do!"

"Don't let him talk for you Anakin." Obi-Wan crossed his arms across his chest, he knew Anakin was losing control.

Anakin closed his eyes and sighed rubbing his temples, "I'm sorry Obi-Wan. I just don't think right now is a good time fo-"

"Master Skywalker, either you tell her or we will." Master Windu finally snapped.

Anakin shook his head and laughed, "This day just keeps getting better."

"What's wrong?" Leia asked looking around at the Masters seated in the circle.

"Leia." Anakin said gently, "When you were younger the Masters decided that you would never be trained as Jedi."

"What?" Leia said suddenly being very overwhelmed. "Why not?!"

"You are too much like Master Skywalker was. We fear you will be too tempted by the Dark Side if trained." Master Windu explained.

"I-I come here everyday and work so hard to prove myself, to better myself. And for what? A goal I can never achieve? I don't understand, when were you going to tell me?" Leia questioned looking at Anakin.

"Your Mother and I-"

"Have a lot of secrets!" The girl crosses her arms in defiance and stared at Anakin. In that moment she looked just like Padmé and Anakin shivered because this was a look no one ever wanted to be on the receiving end of.

"To protect you Leia, you have to understand we'd never do anything to hurt you. I'm so sorry Leia, your mother and I should have told you when you expressed interest in becoming a Jedi. You became so consumed by the dream of being a Jedi that we didn't know how to break it to you. We always thought you'd want to be a Senator, I never dreamed this life for you. We did-"

"It doesn't matter what life you've dreamed for me. I dreamed of being a Jedi! I love working in the Senate but I've never felt more alive then when tapping into the Force. I-I can't explain it but it's what I've wanted since I was a little girl."

Leia looked up at the ceiling and Anakin knew this was what she did when she was trying not to cry, but was failing. "Daddy." she whimpered, and Anakin pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry Leia." He kissed the top of his daughters head as she sobbed into his chest. He understood exactly how she felt, all those years ago when he stood there being told he could sit on the Council but was denied the rank of Master. Now that same Council was denying his daughter the chance to try all together. He looked around at the Masters seated in the circle, most had empathic looks on their faces.

Anakin took a deep breath not allowing his anger to consume him. "Let me train her. If anyone can teach her about temptation and control it's me."

"Skywalker-" Mace warned.

"No, listen to me. When I was nine I stood here with Master Jinn and the Council denied him to train me."

"And look what happened!"

"What happened Master Windu?" Anakin glare at him, daring the older Master to continue. "We all know I had my transgressions, but that was long ago. Since then the Jedi Order has been thriving like never before. Our numbers are the highest they've ever been. The war is over. We all know what I did, I don't need the constant reminder. But I'm not him anymore, and one of the reasons is right here."

"He's still there though Skywalker. We see it everyday."

"He may be there, but he has no real control. And everyday he gets weaker and weaker." Leia looked up at her father, sensing his genuine hurt over the situation. "My son has denied me as a Master, and for once I want to pick my Padawan. The Council assigned me Ahsoka, and now you've tried to assign me Luke. Now it's my turn. I choose Leia."

The Council members all sat in a thoughtful silence.

"I say we vote." Obi-Wan spoke up looking at Anakin with a look of pride. "If Master Skywalker wishes to train young Skywalker then we should vote. All that approve."

Anakin looked around to see Obi-Wan, Anakin and several other members raise their hands. Leia smiled raising her hand, which Anakin shook his head and lowered. "All that disapprove?" Obi-Wan called out and only three hands were raised.

Leia ran to Obi-Wan and threw her arms around him. "Thank you Uncle Obi-Wan! Thank you!"

Obi-Wan laughed, embracing the young girl, "Settle down now, Padawan. Go on, take your place next to your Master."

Yoda looked around the Council chamber and spoke up, "Train young Skywalker you will, Master Skywalker. But if darkness the Council senses, training will end."

"Understood." Anakin said bowing his head to the elder Master. Anakin smiled placing a hand on Leia's shoulder, "Thank you Masters. I will prove to you that Leia will make a fine Jedi."

Mara re-entered the Chambers and shook her head, "I couldn't find Padawan Beruss. He must have left the Temple for the evening." She looked around, and Leia smiled hugging her with excitement. "What did I miss?" the young girl laughed.

* * *

That evening the Skywalker family sat around their dinner table, each chatting about the day, except for Luke of course. He sat in a cold silence as he pushed his food around his plate.

Padmé frowned as she stared at her son. She didn't need to be a Jedi to sense what he was feeling. What made it worse for her was her husband, who was ignoring Luke. She wanted to scream at the two of them - this wasn't the way they needed to solve their issues.

"When do you think we'll start training Dad?" Leia questioned, helping herself to more salad.

"First thing tomorrow." Anakin smiled, "I have a set training schedule that we'll get you started on."

"What?" Luke scrunched his nose in confusion unsure of what they were going on about. Realization dawned on him and he dropped his fork in shock, it couldn't be true. Turning to Leia, he needed confirmation, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm Daddy's Padawan." Leia said smugly.

"No." Luke stood up furious, "No, you're not."

"Yes I am." Leia rose too. "You're not in charge of me!" She screamed, "The Council approved it!"

"Sit down both of you!" Padmé sternly warned them. She looked at Anakin who had closed his eyes, she knew he was trying to keep composure.

"Why should I?" Luke snapped, "I'm not going to sit here and let him train my sister."

"Luke, he is you Father." Padmé pleaded.

"No he isn't." Luke stormed from the room.

"Wonderful." Padmé said, putting her head in her hands. Her family was falling apart, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Padmé stood, and felt Anakin's hand grab her arm, "I'll handle this Padmé."

She shook her head, "No Anakin. I need to handle this."

* * *

Padmé made her way to Luke's room, which not to her surprise, was locked. She knocked twice, receiving no response.

"Please let me in Luke." She begged, "Please talk to me."

The door slid open, and Padmé entered to find Luke packing a bag.

"Where do you think you're going?" Padmé said, frantically running to him and grabbing him.

Luke pulled away from her grip, "I'm going to stay at the Temple. I refuse to stay here as long as he's here."

"You'll do no such thing. I'm your Mother and you will listen to me." Padmé wasn't sure if she was mad or upset by all of this, "Luke Ben Skywalker, you listen to me!"

Luke stopped what he was doing and turned to his Mother who he could tell was trying very hard to hold back tears. He hated upsetting her, but he couldn't live with _him_. He was a traitor and liar, and he couldn't understand why no one else saw it.

"You will unpack this bag right now."

"I don't know how you can live here with Mom, I don't." Luke sat on his bed, "I don't understand how you let him think what he did was okay. He hurt you, almost killed you. I thought you had asthma my whole life, meanwhile it's because he Force Choked you! I love you Mom, but I can't live here with that monster. I've been lied to my whole life. I thought he was a hero. I worshipped him, and now I know he's nothing more than a monster."

"Don't you speak about your Fathe-"

"He's not my Father!"

"Yes he is, Luke." Padmé put her head in her hands and sobbed, "What do you want from me Luke? Do you want me to leave him? Will that make you happy?" She looked up at her son, "He's my soul mate Luke, you don't get to choose who you love, and love isn't easy. I don't know why."

"How could you love him Mom? After all that he did? All those people he killed?"

Padmé looked down at the floor, and then back up at her son, "He did it for us Luke."

"What?" Luke questioned.

"He did all of that because of a dream he was having. You know how your Father has those premonitions? Well he had one of me, that I died in childbirth. He was so overcome with worry and grief that he lost control."

Padmé sat down next to Luke taking his hand in hers, "He did it because he thought it was the only way to save us."

"I don't know about this Mom. That doesn't excuse what he did."

"No Luke, it doesn't. And your Father lives with it everyday. When you and Leia were younger we had a lot of rough patches in our relationship, we still have some every now and then. But we love each other, and that's all that matters. Your Father and I have this rule where we promise never to go to bed mad at one another, because the longer you wait the madder you get, and the harder it is to go back. I wish you'd go in there and apologize, if you let this simmer you both will end up worse off. You have to know this is killing him, you hurt him so much today when you stood against him in the Council Chamber. Whether you want to accept it or not, your Father worked very hard for that position."

Padmé stood up and began to walk out of the room, she saw Anakin's pod racing helmet on Luke's dresser. Anakin had given it to him when he was a child, and Padmé gave a small smile at the memories. "Where did my little boy go? The little boy who ran around this house in this helmet pretending to be a Jedi?"

"He's a Jedi now." Luke said standing and embracing her, "I'm so sorry Mom. I'll try, for you."

"Thank you Luke." She smiled and let him go.

Exiting the room, she leaned against the wall taking deep breaths. Closing her eyes she let a few tears drop, then felt an arm wrap around her.

"I'm sorry Angel." Anakin pulled his wife into a tight embrace, "Shh don't cry. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

Padmé shook her head looking up at him, "No Anakin, it's not. Please stop blaming yourself. He'll learn to understand, just give him time."

Anakin nodded, as Padmé sniffled and pulled away wiping her eyes, "Do you need your inhaler?"

"I'm alright, but thank you." Padmé smiled and grabbed her husbands hand leading him to the living room.

Luke sighed as he witnessed the exchange between his parents, he was more confused than ever. He felt so much hatred for the man, yet so much love. He was going to speak with Uncle Obi-Wan first thing in the morning. He knew that he would have helpful words.

* * *

Padmé, Anakin and Leia all sat in their living room watching the Holonet. It was night time, but of course the entire city was lit up as always. Padmé sat reviewing over a data pad, as Anakin laid with his head in her lap watching a pod race. Leia cheered on from her seat on the lounge chair.

"Come on!" Leia shouted, "That was clearly cheating! How come they aren't calling that?"

Anakin laughed, "Because that's pod racing dear, everyone cheats."

Padmé arched her eyebrow, "Don't even think it."

That sent Leia and Anakin into a laughing fit, only to be interrupted by Dormé. The handmaiden had aged just as Padmé had, gracefully. Padmé would often remark on how perfect and soft her skin looked even after all those years.

"Good evening." Dormé bowed, "I just wanted you to know I will be taking my leave for Naboo again."

Padmé smiled at the hand maiden, "Of course Dormé. Perhaps you should consider retiring soon, yes? Your Father could really use you around the house all the time."

Dormé smiled politely, "That is very generous M'lady, but I will do nothing of the sort. I am still useful here."

"Of course you are." Padmé smiled at her friend, as Luke entered the room.

"Is this today's race?" He asked sitting down in the lounge chair next to Leia.

"Yeah." Anakin answered. Padmé smiled; at least they were trying.

"Master? M'lady?" Dormé questioned and waited for them both to acknowledge her, "I do have one request."

"Of course Dormé, anything." Anakin responded.

"Would it be okay if Master Luke came along with me? I could use a nice strong escort."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Padmé placed her data pad down and smiled, "I think a nice holiday on Naboo will be nice for you Luke. What do you say?"

"Would that be okay? Could I take the time off from school and the Temple?" Luke smiled; he liked the idea of a holiday.

"I see no problems with that." Anakin responded, sitting up.

"I want to go!" Leia said looking away from the race and standing up.

"You have training." Anakin responded with a wicked smiled, standing as well.

"Awwwww." Leia let out with a sigh, as she exited the room.

"But it's your dream!" Anakin laughed throwing his hands in the air as he followed her from the room.

* * *

The next morning the Skywalker's and Dormé stood on the departure pad of Coruscant's main terminal. It was a bright sunny day on Coruscant, and Padmé was fussing about Luke. Luke was dressed down in normal clothing for the trip, it was after all a holiday and not Jedi business.

"Come here Luke, let me fix your collar." She readjusted it for the third time that morning.

"Padmé, stop." Anakin laughed, pulling her towards him, "he can handle himself."

"I know." Padmé cried, finally letting a few tears fall.

"Mom." Luke sighed and pulled her into a hug, "Don't cry. I'll only be gone for a few weeks."

"I know. I know." Padmé repeated, "It's just my baby boy is all grown up."

"And going to Naboo with Dormé!" Luke laughed, "It's not like it's a dangerous mission Mom. Nothing is going to happen."

"Of course not." Padmé smoothed out the front of his robes.

"Come on Luke, that's us." Dormé said as the announcer called for the Naboo transport.

"Bye Mom, Dad, Leia!" Luke said picking up their luggage. "I'll holo you as soon as we get there!"

"Make sure you say hello to everyone there! And be good for Grandma and Grandpa!" Padmé waved him off and grabbed onto Anakin.

Leia laughed grabbing her Mother's arm, "Come on Mom, let's get you something to eat."

* * *

Luke and Dorme walked silently down an empty concrete hallway in the main terminal. There was no noise except for the sound of their footsteps, and it left an eerie feel around them. Luke never remembered coming this way before, but he had also never used the public transport. His parent's both had ships of their own. He felt a little uneasy but didn't question it, he trusted the older woman like she was his Aunt.

"Thank you so much again Luke." Dormé smiled up at him, she was holding onto one of his arms.

"Of course Dormé." Luke smiled politely, "A nice holiday on Naboo? How could I pass that up?"

"Yes. How could you?" Dormé smiled, releasing him and falling behind him a few paces, she pulled something from her pocket.

"Everything okay?" Luke said, turning to see her behind him. Something in the Force didn't feel right to him.

"Of course." She smiled, and caught up to him. She grabbed his arm once again, but this time injected the needle she had taking from her pocket into it before he could respond.

Luke dropped to the floor, and Dormé smiled a wicked smile that wasn't her own, "Everything's just fine."

* * *

Well there's Chapter 7!

I hope everyone enjoyed! Please leave a review.

If you liked the little Q&A let me know and I'll be sure to do another.

Padme xx


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Notes:

I want to first apologize to everyone who reads and follows this story and my RP tumblr. I am so sorry it took me so long for this chapter and come back, but please allow me to explain. I only feel comfortable doing this because its behind the anonymity of my handle. No one here knows who I really am, or even my real name. Not that it matters. Anyway, I very recently have gotten out of a physically and mentally abusive relationship. I watched as my Anakin Skywalker turned to Vader, but just as the real story goes, love was not enough. I tried to fix it, deny it, help it, I tried everything. But nothing worked and it was taking not only a toll on my life but also my writing. I put myself into my characters, I imagine myself as them, and with this happening I couldn't do it. I couldn't be brave and strong when in reality I was weak. I had written this chapter during it but after re-reading it I realized my emotional state was causing the story to go places I didn't plan on taking it. So I got rid of the chapter and knew I needed to fix myself, then my story. If I said I was this big brave woman who stood up to him and left, I would be lying. I was terrified, I wish I had the bravery to stand up to him as Padme did, but I simply did not. When it came down to it I had to find my inner Padme, the only character that I ever truly felt connected to, to help me. She helped me so much that I've written a letter to George Lucas, who will probably never read it, but I needed him to know how much his character helped to change my life. I called the police and a very close friend and here we are now. I'm not looking for sympathy, I just feel that my loyal readers deserve to know what's going on. I promise it'll never be that long between chapters nor will I be missing for this long (so long as I can prevent it), but I need you guys to also understand that it's not coming as easy as it used to right now. I'm building my life back up and it takes time. There were moments when I wanted to give up and die. But I pulled through and I'll eventually be a better person because of it. I know some of you may be too young to understand or just not there in your life, but this is a very difficult time for me. I was using my RP blog to escape reality and I wasn't handling the situation correctly. In the process I hurt myself even more, and possibly others. For that I apologize, it was never my intention.

If any of you ever need help, ever feel lost or stuck and need an open ear, please know I'm here for you. You can send me an ask, PM me or email me at PadmexSkywalker  sometimes all you need is someone to listen.

Never give up because it will get better.

May the Force be with you,

Padme xx

Just a few other things I'd like to address:

First, as always a HUGE thank you to my beta ellisaed.

Next, as I've mentioned in prior Author's Notes Order 66 has not happened [obviously], BUT Anakin/Vaderhas done other things that have been alluded to. This chapter does not address those things, they will come up later. I will also probably right a one shot about it.

-Someone made a comment about Anakin favoring Leia and ignoring Luke or not liking him. Of course Anakin loves Luke, I'm sorry I had this story skip so many years so you didn't get to see much. I didn't think filler chapters of fluff would be appreciated, so perhaps I should do some one shots of them growing up. I kinda jumped straight to the issue which would appear that Anakin and Luke have had tension. That being said, dads are always harder on their sons than their daughters. I know for sure my dad was much harder on my brothers than me in certain aspects. I was my dads princess, and that's how I'd imagine Anakin treating Leia.

-There was also a thing about some characters seeming ooc, I apologize if that bothers you but that's how I write. I make these characters my own.

Lastly, I've had people asking me if they can write stories based around my universe. I welcome them with open arms! Others have I guess threatened that they would finish my story if I don't. I AM finishing my story so please don't. If you don't like where I go with it write your own ending by all means. I just feel that someone telling me they are going to finish my story is a little insulting.

**ALSO this chapter comes with a warning of adult themes, drinking, smoking and slight swearing! I may be raising the rating on the story but haven't decided yet.**

* * *

Luke slowly opened his eyes, and where ever he was it was dark. He tried to move, but his arms were jerked back by metal restraints. He tried to recall what had happened and how he ended up there, but nothing came to mind.

He heard the door creak and voices on the other side, quickly laying his head back down. He closed his eyes and fell into a mediative state to appear asleep. He sensed two people enter the room and walk towards him.

"He's still out my lord." A gruff voice said, using their foot to lift Luke's face.

"We'll wake him when he is needed." Another voice said.

"Yes my lord. Where should we go from here?" The first voice asked.

"You will go to Naboo for two weeks and pretend to be the boy. Stay with her family and find out whatever you can. Pretend to be homesick; we know how attached he is to the vermin and return to Coruscant."

"Yes my lord. But what of Dorme? Won't they be suspicious when the boy returns without her."

"Dorme will send a message that her father needs her. Once the boy is ready he will resume his position and you will go back to being the hand maiden."

"Yes my lord."

"And don't mess up. Remember what happened to . . ."

Luke sensed the people leave and the door shut behind them.

* * *

Leia grunted and pushed her saber hard against her fathers. She felt the sweat dripping down her face and let out a scream as she was once again tossed back onto her bottom. Getting up, she ran towards him only to be Force pushed back again, landing on her back.

Staying on the floor, Leia closed her eyes and let her thoughts turn from anger to relaxation. Taking deep breaths she sat up and looked at Anakin who was standing a few feet away smirking.

"It's not fair. You can't expect me to beat you."

"I don't expect you to beat me. I do expect you to stay on your feet." Anakin walked towards his daughter and held out his hand to help her up, "And no one is going to fight fair."

Leia accepted his hand and got back onto her feet rubbing her arm. "It's just so frustrating." Leia sighed, "You're not even trying. This is why I needed to take more combat classes."

"Leia, you know why you didn't and thats okay. We'll fix that now," Anakin laughed and patted his daughter on the back, "I don't expect you to beat me. I expect you to try and learn. When facing an opponent, they won't fight fair and they will give it their all. You need to let go of your anger and frustration to use the Force to guide you. You need to think three steps ahead of them."

"That and not even most Masters on their best day can beat your old man on his worst."

Anakin and Leia turned to see Obi-Wan leaning against the wall.

"Master Kenobi." Leia bowed.

"You flatter me Obi-Wan." Anakin laughed.

"You and I both know it's the truth." Obi-Wan smiled and walked toward them, "Perhaps Leia needs to take a few lessons from someone else you've taught. Someone who can understand where she's coming from. Someone more like her."

Anakin smiled, "I'm sure that's just what Snips wants to do."

"I don't think she'd mind." Obi-Wan patted Leia on the back, "You've got all the right materials, you just need to mold them into something greater."

"Thank you Master Kenobi." Leia smiled.

"Now Anakin the real reason I came down here, we have a Council meeting to attend."

"Of course we do." Anakin shook his head, "Leia go find Ahsoka and tell her I've asked you to spar with her."

"Yes Master Skywalker." Leia smiled and grabbed her bag from the floor.

"I'll find you after the meeting." Anakin called out after her as she left. "She's a handful."

"Don't even." Obi-Wan snorted.

Anakin punched him on the shoulder, "Yeah, yeah. Settle down old man."

* * *

Padme sat in her office reviewing a recent datapad from Mon Mothma. She sighed running a hand through her hair, which was down in loose curls. She was about to begin her response when there was a light tap on the door.

"Come in." She said standing and making her way to the door. She opened the door and the figure on the opposite gave her an uneasy smile, causing Padme to feel nervous for his unexpected visit.

"Chancellor Organa. What can I do for you?" She asked bowing as the older man walked into her office.

"Please Padme, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Bail? How long have we been friends?" He smiled embracing her in a tight hug.

Padme smiled, "I know. I know. But I doubt you've come to my office midday for a chat. Is everything okay?"

Bail's smile fell, and he motioned to the datapad in his hand. "I found this when I was going back through Palpatine's records."

Padme took the datapad from his hand and read over it. Her mouth fell in disbelief and she sat down on the couch behind her. How could this be? She wasn't sure if she could believe what she was reading, but Bail would never lie to her that she had no doubt of. It slowly started to sink in as she read the data pad over again.

"I-Bail, I don't think you understand what this means."

"I think I have a vague understanding." He responded sitting next to her.

"Oh Anakin." She cried putting her hand to hear forehead and resting her head. "I have to tell him. I don't know how but I do."

Bail nodded, "That is why I brought it to you. Do you want me to be there with you?"

"No, I can handle it myself." She closed her eyes feeling Anakin's sudden calming vibes. "He knows I'm upset. I'll have to do it tonight after dinner."

"If you need anything just call. Breha and I are here for you, always."

* * *

Leia raised her saber over her head and brought it down on Ahsoka's, attempting to push her back. Ahsoka pushed her blade upward, causing Leia to lose her footing and stumble. Angered, Leia swung her blade back towards Ahsoka, who ducked and kicked sweeping the younger girls legs causing her to fall. Ahsoka who was now thirty three, and a Jedi Master had agreed to help the young Padwan with her training. Leia was always fascinated with Ahsoka and her exotic beauty, her skin still the orange tint from her youth, but her lekku had grown to about her waist.

"You're trying to make yourself look bigger than you are. Don't do that, you're built small. Use that to your advantage; you're a smaller, quicker target." Ahsoka said, as Leia got back on her feet, "You need to let go of the anger in your fighting. You need to calm down and focus."

Leia gritted her teeth and took another wide swing with her saber.

"No, stop." Ahsoka said, holding her hand up, "You're still doing it, you're over-swinging your blade. You're very small, agile. use that."

Ahsoka came around the girl and held her arms guiding them in a small quick strike. "Like that, quick and powerful."

Leia nodded and practiced the quick technique, swinging her blade in short quick attacks.

"There you go." Ahsoka said responding to her hits, "Less anger, more force."

Leia took another deep breath, filling her mind with good thoughts, "I can do this."

She began to swing her saber again, moving quickly around Ahsoka, "Good, good, keep moving. A moving target is a hard target."

Leia began to cross her legs as she moved, but moving too quick her legs crossed and she fell to the floor.

Ahsoka laughed and held her hand out to the younger girl, "You need to think about what you're doing. Moving is good, but don't be careless. Staying on your feet in battle could mean the difference between life and death. Plan your attack before you do it, always be ahead."

Leia rubbed her hand against her sweaty forehead and sighed, "I know. I'm trying."

Ahsoka smiled patting her on the back, "It's hard when they've been trying to groom you to be a Senator. I would say I get it, but I don't. This is all I know, I was trained to fight since I was a baby. I think that's enough for one day, I'll talk to Master Skywalker about setting up a sparring schedule."

"Thank you." Leia said bowing.

"Now, how about you grab that Jade girl and we go get some drinks." Ahsoka laughed as Leia ran from the room.

* * *

As soon as Ashoka, Mara and Leia arrived at the Catina, Leia dropped her hood and shook out her long chestnut locks.

"Well at least we're clear of holo reporters...for now." Mara remarked as she made her way to the bar. Leia rolled her eyes and followed.

The three girls sat at the bar and ordered shurra fruit martinis. Mara sipped her drink and turned to Leia, "How's training going? Your old man kicking your ass?"

Leia laughed, "You can't even begin to understand. He's impossible sometimes. I can tell that he's conflicted with treating me like a Padawan and treating me like a daughter-"

"They are one in the same to Anakin." Ahsoka interrupted. "Your father treated me like I was his daughter when I was his Padawan, and that was before you and your brother. Your parents both have always treated me like I was one of their own."

"I know Ahsoka." Leia smiled, "You're the big sister I never had. But there's a difference, I can see it in him. When he looks at me he sees his little girl, he's always treated me like a delicate flower. He's not afraid to rough around with you. I could tell today that he was conflicted with training me to fight, I think that's why he sent me to you."

"He sent you to me because you can't handle him. You're not even close to being on sparring level with him." Ahsoka finished her drink and waved the bartender for another.

"And whose fault is that?" Leia demanded.

"Not mine." Ahsoka answered rubbing her eyes. "Look Leia, I'm not looking to argue with you. You're Padme's daughter. It'd be useless, and I learned that lesson long ago. But you asked to be trained by him, and you need to give it everything you've got and more. When you're out on a mission your Master needs to trust you to protect their back. Your father knows that better than anyone else. The conflict your seeing in him isn't because he doesn't want to be rough with you, it's because he sees too much of him in you."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Leia snapped, Mara put her had on Leia's arm. The girl yanked it away.

"Leia." Mara said gently, "This is what she means. You snap very quickly, you need to let go of your anger. Anger only leads to-"

"I know Mara, I know." Leia took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Ahsoka, I didn't meant to snap at you."

A Wookie roared loudly and Leia turned to see a young man and said Wookie sitting at a table in the corner. The man seemed to be arguing back but Leia couldn't hear him, she turned back to the bar and finished her drink.

"It's been a long day, I need something stronger." Leia said as she waved the bartender over.

"Now we're talking!" Mara exclaimed ordering double toxic shots for the three of them.

* * *

Padme sighed with relaxation as Anakin rubbed her shoulders. The couple were sitting in bed watching the Holonet, and it had been a long day. Padme had a lot on her mind.

She peered behind herself at Anakin and couldn't help but smile.

"What?" He questioned playfully.

"Nothing, just wondering how you managed to still look so handsome." She felt him shake with laughter behind her before pulling her closer to him.

"You're one to talk Angel." He muttered as he kissed across her shoulder and up the side of her neck. She let out a soft moan and titled her head as he nipped the skin on her neck.

"Ani." She breathed out heavily. She wanted to spend a relaxing loving night with her husband, but she couldn't, not with the guilt eating away at her insides. As he slipped his hands under her night gown her conscious caught up with her body.

"Wait." She said stopping him and turning to face him.

He lovingly placed her hands between his, "What's wrong?" He could feel the guilt and apprehension in her.

"Ani, I don't know how to say this." She took a deep breath and looked up at him. She tried to speak but only ended up failing at keeping back the tears she was fighting. He had the same innocent look he did all those years ago when she had met him. This man, the man she loved, who had been to hell and back, still held the innocence of a nine year old when she looked into his eyes. He didn't deserve this, but he needed to know. He needed to know the events of his life weren't always as unlucky as he thought.

"Padme, please speak to me Angel. Whatever it is we will get through it together."

But Padme couldn't form the words needed to tell him. She stood up and grabbed the datapad from her discarded bag, and handed it to him.

"What's this?" He asked taking the datapad and looking down. He began to read what it had stored on it, when he was finished he looked up at her with wide eyes. "How did you get this?"

She could feel the anger rising in him, she could feel him rising. "Bail found it when he was going through Palpatine's records."

She watched as he read the data pad over and over. Each time she felt his anger rising, the messages between Palpatine and the Hutts, the messages confirming the man he once considered his father was actually responsible for the death of his mother, the death of him.

"Ani." Padme said placing her hand on his arm, tears still streaming down her face. He sat still and she wasn't sure if it was the lighting or not but for a moment she saw a speckle of yellow in his blue eyes, which quickly disappeared at her touch. But she knew he was fighting inside, fighting him. She recalled something the mind doctor had told her at the beginning of his treatment about memories being his anchor to the light side, she needed to focus on his good memories. Vader fed off his fear, anger and depression, they only way to fight him down was love. She slid off the bed going to her dresser and retrieving a holo book bringing it back to their bed.

"Look Ani." She said opening it and placing it in his lap. "Look my love, it's us on our wedding day. Do you remember that day?" He didn't waver and she sighed turning the page, "Oh here's a good one, its us on Naboo. This was the trip the twins were conceived on, now this I know you remember."

She laughed changing the page. "And here's Luke and Leia, our babies Ani, not his babies, ours." She watched his eyes as they moved to look at her, and she smiled as his body relaxed. "There you are." She smiled tenderly placing a hand on his cheek.

"He killed her." He choked out.

Padme's smile dropped and she grabbed his hand in hers. "I know my love, and I am so sorry. I'm so sorry you had to go through this, all of this. You don't deserve it."

"He did this to me. He put this demon inside me." He stood up and walked to the window, his back to Padme, "I want to kill him. I want him to pay for all the pain he's caused our family. My children would know their grandmother, their father wouldn't be so fucked up, their mother wouldn't need an inhaler to live. I'm a monster Padme, I'm a monster because that selfish Sith wanted to use me."

Padme stood and walked to her husband, "You're not a monster."

"Yes I am." He turned his face away from her.

"No you're not." She placed her hand on his cheek and turned him towards her, "You're my husband. You're the father of my children. You're an uncle, a son, a Jedi Master. But you are not a monster. And I love you."

"And I love you." He said leaning down to capture her lips. He broke the kiss resting his forehead against hers, "I just need to get some fresh air, call Obi-Wan to talk about this." He kissed her forehead and made his way to the fresher.

"It's late, cant it wait till morning?"

He didn't say anything just exited the fresher grabbing his boots. He sat on the bed and began to pull them on and zip them up.

"Don't ignore me when I speak."

"I'm not ignoring you. I just need a moment."

"You're still upset, I can sense it. Just stay here." She kneeled behind him, placing light kisses on his neck. "Come on love, we can pick up where we left off."

He stood up and looked down at her, "When I get back." He leaned down and kissed her, pulling away and exiting their room.

* * *

Leia pulled a cigarra out of her inner pant pocket and lit it up, taking a deep breath. Stepping to the edge of the actin's balcony she looked out at the endless buildings and stream of speeders passing by. It was warm out with a slight breeze.

She sensed him come out before he even reached her, but she allowed him to approach her and wrap his arms around her. He had no idea she was a Jedi, so she looked up and smiled at him, "I didn't know you'd be returning to Coruscant so soon."

"I didn't know either." He remarked kissing her cheek and taking the cigarra from her, taking a drag himself, "Nasty habit you've got there."

"Spare me the lecture Han." She rolled her eyes, "I don't smoke often, just when I'm really stressed."

"Missed you too, Princess."

"Missed me? You don't know me to miss me." Leia turned and started back into the Catina.

"I know you better than you think." He winked following her.

"You don't know me at all actually." She turned towards him and stopped him before he could speak, "It's your rule, no strings, no personal information. So it's not my fault you don't know anything about me. Just because you know my body, doesn't mean you know anything about me."

"Fair enough," He said pulling her back towards him, "Let's go back to the Falcon."

"Let's have a few drinks first." Leia smirked as she pulled away from him.

* * *

The light was bright, blaring, and he squinted as he ran down the hallway. He could hear her screams getting louder and louder.

It was his mother, pleading to someone. "No please! This isn't you, come back-"

The sound of her voice was cut off, and he could hear choking. Luke rounded the corner to see his mother fall to the floor, on the opposite side of her stood his father -

But it wasn't his father at all. The man had a menacing look and Sith yellow eyes.

"No!" Luke screamed, drawing his lightsaber, "You monster." He charged at his father, his blade above his head.

Luke shot up in a hot sweat, taking deep breaths and running his hand through his damp hair. He had, had many dreams like this one over the past few days? weeks? He wasn't sure, time seemed to drift in and out with no real meaning.

breaths and running his hand through his damp hair. He had had many dreams like this one over the past few days . . . or was it weeks? He wasn't sure, time seemed to drift in and out with no real meaning.

"Nightmare again?" The cloaked figure asked from the corner, he seemed to always be there whenever Luke woke up.

"Yeah." Luke said letting out a breath.

"Your mother again?"

"Same as always." Luke sat, up pressing his head to the cool stone wall behind him. "I'm in some weird bright building, my mother is screaming, I show up and my father is choking her. I always wake up right before I attack him."

"Have you ever considered you are a greater Jedi then they give you credit for?" The mysterious man spoke with a, oddly soft and reassuring voice.

"What do you mean?" Luke questioned, squinting into the darkness, still not being able to see him.

"I mean that maybe you are more like your father than they have let on. Perhaps these are not dreams, but premonitions. Your father is a very gifted Jedi, you probably inherited his same strength, if not a greater one."

Luke let the thought sink in. He was powerful, even his Uncle Obi-Wan had said he reminded him of his father. "Vader is going to take control of him again?"

"I can't say. I do not posses these powers as you do." The cloaked figure stood and made towards the door before leaving, "But I suppose it depends on what you believe. Could love truly destroy evil? Or is it lying in wait, waiting for the right time. Like I said, it is not something I know."

"What do I do if these are really premonitions? What do I do to stop them? How can I help my mother?"

"What are you willing to do save her?" The mysterious figure asked.

Luke didn't even need to think about it before he spoke, "Anything."

The cloaked figure left without another word and Luke found himself feeling hazy again, he laid on his cot and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep -_

Leia rolled over and hit the alarm on her com off, groaning as she sat up. She felt an arm snake around her and pull her closer, "So much for not being much of a cuddler."

"Do you have to go so soon?" The sleepy voice of Han came from next to her.

"Yes, I need to be home before dawn, you know that." Leia stood, beginning to collect her strewn clothes from around the small captains room of the ship.

"Let me take you home then."

"Wouldn't that be breaking your own rule?"

"Got me again Princess." Han sat up grabbing his pants from the floor.

"Don't call me that." Leia sighed, pinning her hair up.

"Hold on." Han grabbed a small box from under the bed and handed it to her, "I got this for you. I don't know why but I saw it and knew I had to."

Leia looked down at the box in surprise, "You say that to all the ladies don't you?"

Han smirked, "Only you Princess."

Leia rolled her eyes and opened the box, she looked down at the object inside and her throat went dry.

"Do you like it?" He asked pulling the box from her hand and pulling the necklace out. On the simple leather string sat a reproduction of a Japor Snippet. But not any Japor Snippet, the Japor Snippet she had seen her whole life, she had sucked on and played with as a child, she had heard the story a million times. It was her mothers. She didn't know what to say, "I-I love it. Thank you."

He motioned for her to turn and she did lifting her hair, "It's an exact reproduction of the one Anakin Skywalker gave to his wife Padme."

"You don't say?" Leia choked out.

Han secured the clasp and smiled as she turned back around, "Yeah, it's supposed to bring luck or something."

"Thank you Han." She said leaning up and kissing him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Don't get mushy on me now." Han joked.

"If you could do something sweet like this Han, then why can't you just-"

Han put his finger over her lips and shook his head, "We've gone over this far too many times. You know we can't. Now go on and get home before it's too late."

"You leaving today?"

"Yeah, but I'll be back soon. Com me when you get home."

"Of course." Leia said pulling her hood over her head and walking down the ships ramp. She took one last look at the Millennium Falcon before sighing and heading home.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Welp there it is. Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave comments, reviews and questions.

Till next time, may the force be with you,

Padme xx


End file.
